Fantasias para Bella Swan
by nemesiscalipso
Summary: Isabella Swan una mujer llena de miedos y complejos contrata a un hombre para que éste le enseñe a ser mujer, para que la haga sentir hermosa y amada, no importa que él mienta, no importa que él nunca diga su nombre, no importa si cada noche él desaparece de su vida, no importa que él sea un prostituto, al final y al cabo, ella sólo quiere una fantasía, alguien que la ayude a huir.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de quien tiene que ser, Meyer es la dueña, el resto es puro bla bla bla.**

**Si eres menor de edad: no leas. Si eres una moralista: no leas. Si eres sensible a las escenas de sexo: no leas. Si no dices malas palabras: no leas.**

**Isabella Swan una mujer llena de miedos y complejos contrata a un hombre para que éste le enseñe a ser mujer, para que la haga sentir hermosa y amada, no importa que él mienta, no importa que él nunca diga su nombre, no importa si cada noche él desaparece de su vida, no importa que él sea un prostituto, al final y al cabo, ella sólo quiere una fantasía, alguien que la ayude a escapar.**

**FANTASIAS PARA BELLA SWAN**.

Me miraba al espejo.

Estaba orgulloso de mi cuerpo, dos horas en el gimnasio diariamente, y la buena genética de mis padres, hacían de éste el objeto perfecto, el regalo perfecto, el instrumento perfecto.

Cada parte de mi anatomía estaba hecha para el placer.

Mis manos acariciaban el cuerpo de las mujeres como si ellas fuese hermosas guitarras que yo, de manera experta, sabía interpretar; mis dedos podían llegar a partes que ningún hombre podía tocar. Cuando penetraba con mis dedos sus sexos suaves y húmedos, todas ellas emitían sonidos y arpegios que ninguno de sus otros amantes habían escuchado, orgulloso de mis talentos solía gritar: ¡soy un jodido concertista! Eric Clapton, ¡pobre estúpido!

Mis labios eran lo mejor, ¡diablos! Mi boca era digna de estudios científicos ¡puto Einstein! ¡Púdrete!

Las recorrían lentamente, jugaba con sus bocas, las mordía lánguidamente, las besaba como si ellas fuesen las únicas, las primeras, las más importantes. Besaba sus curvas con hambre y avaricia, hacía que sus piernas se abrieran ante mí y las amenazaba con mi lengua haciendo que ellas se vinieran y se mojaran sin que yo hubiese empezado mi acto supremo: hundirme en sus coños tiernos y hermosos, pero sobre todo, yo y mi lengua, eran capaces de decir palabras dulces, palabras de amor, poesía y ternura, les daba el sueño del amante perfecto.

¡Joder! hasta poeta podía ser.

Todas ellas venían a mí, mujeres solitarias, mujeres sin esperanzas, mujeres llenas de miedo, ansiosas por dejar sus mundos corrientes atrás, por olvidar a sus esposos que nos las amaban como ellas soñaban, hombres que no eran capaces de ver a las mujeres, sólo veían a las esposas, a las madres, a las novias con quienes formarían un hogar, mujeres condenadas al destino de la decencia.

Mujeres que amaban a hombres lejanos, mujeres viejas abandonadas y engañadas por hombres que fueron tras un cuerpo joven, duro, atlético y torneado, mujeres cuyos sueños y años se esfumaron amando a alguien más, mujeres deseosas que se sentaban en sus casas, con sus niños llorones y que se imaginaban salir de aquella terrible geografía y deseaban ser amadas como diosas, ser folladas como putas.

Sí, yo era el hombre.

Sonreí en el espejo, desnudo y arrogante.

Mi cuerpo estaba listo, este no era un trabajo, era mi servicio a la humanidad, nací para hacer felices a las mujeres, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cerebro y mi polla dura, grande y siempre dispuesta, estaba para que todas aquellas vinieran a mí y pagaran por ser mis amantes. ¿Amor? ¡Jamás! Sólo era una puta escena y yo era todo un maestro.

Un día…

Una noche…

Y sí, les daba lo que ellas querían, el día y la noche se repetía, ¡si señor! Se los digo amigos… los bombones siempre volvían y mis chicas eran felices.

Les daba todo, sueños, deseos, pasión por la vida, deseos de enfrentar el mundo de mierda al que estaban condenadas.

¡Qué importa!

Qué importa si muchos me odian, qué importa si todos me juzgan, mi destino es este, mi vida es esta, y ¡mierda! Yo estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, en esta habitación, yo era el puto rey del mundo y no había nadie que pudiera contra mí.

Tocaba.

Gemía.

Besaba.

Follaba como un dios y lo único que yo pedía era dos mil dólares la noche. ¡Los valía! Cada puto dólar, los valía.

Rosalie, así se llamaba. Rubia, alta, condenadamente hermosa y enamorada de un cabrón que la engañaba con su hermana.

Caminé hasta mi clóset.

El armamento estaba listo, a mi bombón de hoy le gustaban los chicos rudos, tipo motorista. Sí, hoy sería el rey de la anarquía.

Vaqueros rotos, chaqueta de cuero, botas negras y un aspecto de rudo animal de carretera. Me sentía como el puto Johny Deep dispuesto a ganarme el jodido Oscar. Lo último que me faltaba era un cigarrillo en mi boca colgando de mis labios y un aire de rebeldía asesina.

Apagué las luces, diez de la noche, era como un jodido actor del método, hoy era otra escena, otro papel, otra máscara.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta, el sonido del ascensor llegó hasta mis oídos, el taconeo fue preciso, elegante y rítmico, ¡amaba que mis mujeres usaran tacones! Me las follaba con furor. Mujeres del mundo tomen nota: unas jodidas piernas enfundadas en unos perfectos Jimmy Choo y pueden ser dueñas del planeta.

Escondido tras la puerta esperaba, prendí el cigarrillo, la mano blanca y enjoyada empujó levemente la puerta.

— ¿Dylan?

Sonreí, si, hoy me llamaba Dylan.

Rosalie entró de lleno a la habitación, la luz del pasillo la mostró en su totalidad, vestido negro, cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, labios rojos y zapatos de vértigo y mi polla dura y erecta saltó hambrienta.

Me moví en la oscuridad.

Ella saltó, estaba excitada ante el peligro que Dylan representaba, era un jodido drama porno y todo era perfecto. Salté sobre ella, Rosalie gritó, la tomé por el cabello con furia, metí mis manos por su vestido negro, llegué hasta sus muslos. ¡Mierda!, tenía los jodidos ligueros que me mataban, los desgarré de un tajo y dije:

— ¡Eres una niña mala bombón! —La mordí en el cuello—. Voy a castigarte muy duro —la levanté con fuerza, la oí jadear—, ¿te gusta esto pequeña puta? ¿Te gusta? —Ella gemía—, ¿Te gusta? ¡Respóndeme!

— ¡Sí!, ¡sí Dylan!, me fascina —su voz era desgarrada y fiera, la tire sobre la cama.

Prendí las luces, dejé que me admirara, dejé que observará su jodida fantasía, le daba lo que ella deseaba, le daba su sueño de no ser tratada como una princesa, le daba la venganza perfecta, hacía que Rosalie Hale se burlara de su marido y de todo el mundo que le decía que debía permanecer casada con él aunque éste, se follara a su hermana en su propia habitación.

—Bien niña —tomé una cuerda—, voy a castigarte por ser lo más jodidamente bello que he visto.

Sin piedad y como si tuviese a miles de espectadores observándome, me dispuse a hacer de aquella mujer el ser más feliz sobre el planeta esa noche.

Y la follé durante horas y, para mí, fue otra noche de trabajo.

El resto, no importa. Mañan,a cuando el mundo se levante y se enfrente a lo cotidiano, yo volveré a ser uno de esos hombres solitarios a quien su vida lo condenó a vivir en las noches y a no ser nada el día siguiente.

Mi nombre es: Edward Cullen, un puto dispuesto a hacer tus fantasías realidad.

.

.

.

**Los capítulos serán cortos, a veces de una sola página, trataré de actualizar todos los días.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Meyer y bla, bla, bla…**_

**BELLA**

Mi madre… mi madre y su deporte favorito: hacerme sentir como la mujer más estúpida e inútil del planeta.

_Estás un poco gorda Isabella…_

_¿No crees que la casa está un poco sucia?_

_Deberías bajar un poco la falda, eres una maestra de niños, no una mujer de la calle._

_Este café tiene mucho azúcar._

_El cabello tan largo te hace ver vieja._

¡Dios! era absolutamente insoportable, lo único que yo podía hacer es sentarme frente a ella y permitir que se descargara conmigo, veinticinco años después y yo había aprendido, al igual que mi padre, que cuando Renée se paraba desde sus trono a criticar a diestra y siniestra, lo mejor era tararear una canción y fingir que escuchábamos, fingir que era importante lo que decía, y en mi caso, fingir que ella no me hacía daño.

Su gran excusa en el último año era mi divorcio de Taylor, separación que me dejó destrozada, con baja autoestima y con toda mi vida puesta bajo el ojo crítico de mi madre, quien juraba sobre la Biblia que la culpable de que Taylor se haya ido con una chica de dieciocho años, con tetas postizas y con un coeficiente de menos de cien era nada más y nada menos que su única hija. Renée; desde sus ojos azules, su boca roja y su cabello rubio perfecto, me acusaba de todo, no lo hacía de manera abierta, pero siempre me lanzaba perlitas hirientes para hacerme saber cómo yo había fallado en ser la esposa perfecta del hombre perfecto:

_Debiste quedarte en casa, tanto insistir en trabajar cuando no lo necesitas, fue un error._

_Una buena esposa católica siempre sabe lo que su marido desea._

_¿Vas a misa todos los domingos Isabella? ¿Ya te confesaste?_

_Al menos aprende a hacer de comer._

Ella me lastimaba, siempre lo hacía y yo nunca, ni por un instante dejé de creer que en la crueldad de mi madre, ella tenía razón.

Después de un año de divorcio, yo seguía llorando sola en mi habitación, repasando el porqué Taylor, mi novio de toda la vida, mi primera cita, mi primer beso, mi primero en todo, me había abandonado. ¿Era en verdad ese cúmulo de defectos que mi madre rezaba frente a mí? ¿Era tan simple, tan sosa, tan sin gracia?

Recuerdo el día que él parado frente a mí y con la mirada llena de indiferencia me dijo:

_Isabella ya no eres suficiente para mí._

Fue como si un cuchillo caliente entrara en mi corazón y allí se quedara por días, por meses. Un año, dos meses, tres días después, el cuchillo seguía allí y no era capaz de retirarlo de mis entrañas. Taylor fue el golpe final para que yo, Isabella Swan, me derrumbara en la lona tras veinticuatro años en que intenté mantenerme a flote en la batalla personal entre Renée y yo. Mi adorado esposo, finalmente hizo que creyera que "el cúmulo de defectos de Isabella Swan" recitados por Renée, se adentraran en mi alma y en mi cerebro como verdades absolutas.

Sí, yo no era buena para nada.

Después de dos horas la boca de mi madre se cerró "nuestra conversación" terminó; es decir _Su_conversación cesó, cuando ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, cuando su "crítica amorosa" hacia su adorada hija la hizo sentir mejor, ella finalmente, cerró la boca de manera arrogante y superior. Ahora sé que ella se prepara durante semanas para pararse frente a mí y joder mi psiquis.

_Felicitaciones mami, eres la mejor._

Ahora llegaba su golpe de gracia: ponía su bolso Gucci de siete mil dólares en la mesa, lo abría lentamente y de él sacaba un cheque de diez mil dólares que mi padre giraba a mi nombre. Sí, porque yo era hija de un hombre multimillonario que creía que su niña era una princesa inútil. Nunca valió la pena el hecho de que yo trabajase y fuese capaz de ganar mi propio dinero, es más, siempre creí que mi cheque semanal de mil quinientos dólares era un chiste para él.

—Mamá, no es necesario.

Grave error, los ojos azules de Renée me miraban con reproche, diciéndome lo desagradecida que yo era.

—Al menos para que compres un auto nuevo, esa camioneta es una vergüenza y por favor, tienes veinticinco años Bella, andar en tenis o sandalias es para adolescentes, no para mujeres de tu edad.

Renée y su broche final.

La vi caminar hasta el Ferrari negro que estacionaba frente a mi casa, mi madre predecible y cruel, siempre hacía el mismo gesto: mirar la calle donde yo vivía y suspirar llena de decepción, su única hija, heredera de una fortuna de millones de dólares y vivía en un feo suburbio en la ciudad de Chicago.

El enorme auto y su poderoso motor rugió con fuerza y cuando éste desapareció, yo sentí lo que siempre sentía: una poderosa sensación de soledad.

Al final, cuando el día terminaba y sentada en la mesa con mis libros y con el trabajo hecho por mis estudiantes, yo suspiraba.

Quería ser fuerte.

Quería correr a cualquier parte.

Cambiarme de piel.

Ser otra.

No tener miedo.

Amarme a mí misma.

Huir….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Poco a poco esto se pondrá más sexual, así que lo diré por última vez: si eres de las que grita porno en cada jodida palabra cuando lees, chica, no leas.**_

Me miré en los enormes vidrios del enorme hotel de la ciudad: mierda, me veía jodidamente bien. Vestido como todo un puto caballero, como mi bombón de turno quería.

Repase en mi cabeza como el buen estratega que era todo lo que debía hacer aquella noche:

Esmoking de dos mil dólares: bien.

Colonia Armani, su favorita: bien.

Cabello perfectamente peinado: bien, aunque era una mierda total tratar de organizar semejante desastre. No entendía por qué , no le gustaba mi melena rebelde, era mi mejor cualidad, me gustaba que los bombones en medio del orgasmo lo halaran con fuerza, era el signo para saber que estaba haciendo mi trabajo jodidamente perfecto.

_Si Edward, te gusta que tus chicas te adoren y te lo hagan saber._

Aceites, dulces, flores y aromatizante para relajar el ambiente: bien.

Algunas palabras suaves en francés con acento parisino: bien.

Nadie podría decir que Edward Cullen el rey de la noche y de los coños en Chicago no era un experto y profesional en su arte, seis meses aprendiendo el jodido idioma y podía parecer como todo un franchute.

Volví a mirarme con una observación clínica, chasqueé mi lengua contra el paladar, hice un movimiento a lo Frank Sinatra o a lo Elvis frente a la imagen y sabía que aquella sería una buena noche, hoy tendría tres mil dólares en mi cuenta tan sólo por hacer que Rachel— una de mis clientes favoritas— tuviese el jodido sueño del caballero romántico.

Entré al lobby del The Palmer House Hilton, el cual era putamente fantástico para una mujer como ella, todo el ambiente era como entrar a una de aquellas viejas películas del viejo Hollywood con mucho glamour y toda esa mierda elegante que le gustaba a muchos de mis bombones. Varios de los botones del hotel ya me conocían, me miraban con envidia y con algo de celo, sabiendo quien era yo y cuál era mi trabajo _¡Oye chico! ¡No sueñes! Debes tener mi aspecto y una polla gigante como la mía para soñar con esto_. Para calmar su envidia, le daba un billete de a cien y el chico pecoso y gordo me sonreía en complicidad.

La administradora me seguía con ojos de furia, claramente lesbiana, pues su aspecto era de un jugador de fútbol y con una sombra de bigote, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué a estas nenas no les divertía ser mujeres? Entiendan chicos, no tengo nada contra ellas, es más, comprendía su amor por los coñitos dulces y jugosos, pero ¿por qué mierda tenían que tener el aspecto de lo que tanto odiaban? Yo era el enemigo, es decir tan lindo que ofendía, pero con un leve problema: mi hermosa y enorme polla. Sonreí con arrogancia, he tenido una dos chicas de aquellas y ¡válgame Dios! las he hecho llorar de placer y rabia al entender como "mi fastidioso problema" las hacía estremecer.

Me planté frente a la mujer enorme y con diversión y malicia le guiñé un ojo y relamí mis labios de forma sucia y perversa, ésta levantó su dedo de forma soez, solté la carcajada de forma rotunda, esa era nuestra rutina desde hacía dos años.

Una de las camareras; mujercilla joven de unos veinte años me observaba ascender por las grandes escaleras, la chica babeaba, ellas me daban pena, esas pobres mujeres que trabajaban doce horas al día por un sueldo de miseria, que seguramente pagaban un mísero apartamento, con un novio que las explotaba o con un chiquillo llorón de padre desconocido el cual las folló en un auto viejo o en un baño de un bar. _¡No mires linda!_ Le dije tácitamente con mis ojos verdes maliciosos, _¡soy muy caro!_

Ascendiendo por el lujoso y antiguo elevador, me sentía como unos de esos banqueros poderosos que se creen los dueños de todo el mundo. ¡Já! yo me había follado a sus esposas y cada dólar ganado en sus bancos había ido a mis manos sin tanto trabajo y sin la rutina idiota de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde, una hora, quizás dos y todo estaba hecho.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, a veces deteniéndome en los espejos para ver si mi uniforme de galán de los treinta estaba impecable y puesto en su lugar. No, no me malinterpreten, no soy un tipo vanidoso ni metro sexual, simplemente soy un profesional, en mi vida corriente soy uno de eso que andan en vaqueros y camisas de diez dólares, pero cuando llega la noche, esto es lo que soy: mercancía de la mejor, cocaína pura.

Habitación 308.

La tarjeta de entrada me daba acceso a una de las mejores suites del hotel, ésta pagada por Rachel, quien siempre quería lo mejor. Di un recorrido por la habitación, paredes color crema, cortinas de color salmón, una enorme lámpara de cristal en forma de lágrimas que colgaban del techo y una cama enorme que si no fuera porque mi Rachel era una dama yo habría utilizado de una muy perversa manera.

En diez minutos todo estaba preparado, champagne francés, hermosos tulipanes de Holanda, una tina de burbujas repleta de pétalos de rosas, fresas frescas, aceite de coco y naranja y música sexy de Tony Bennet, sí ¡aplausos para mí! Por el rey de la fiesta.

Me senté como todo un galán esperando a mi dama: Rachel Lowels, una dama total, quien había tenido la desgracia de casarse con un jodido sádico cuyo mayor placer era golpearla mientras le hacia el sexo, maldito hijo de perra. Después de ocho años en este negocio yo sabía que si las mujeres querían algo violento era porque ellas lo aceptaban y éstas nunca iban buscando un prostituto para que las follara de manera romántica, las sumisas adoraban su condición, pero no aquellas quienes soñaron desde niñas con príncipes azules y sólo encontraron látigo sin que éstas lo hubiesen pedido o firmado un jodido contrato. Tres años con Rachel y siempre era lo mismo, el miedo a pedir el divorcio porque el marica de su esposo le quitaría sus hijos y la dejaría en la calle. Por lo tanto mi trabajo con ella no era tanto sexual, era darle a esa mujer triste un poco de fantasía tipo Bogart o a lo Cary Grant.

A los veinte minutos Rachel apareció envuelta en un abrigo oscuro, con gafas negras y un sombrero enorme, sonreí, ese era su toque de misterio y de nocturnidad y yo era su pequeño oasis del infierno en que vivía.

Se paró en la puerta.

— Ma Chérie —mi voz era suave y profunda.

Ella sonrió como niña pequeña, aunque Rachel tuviese cuarenta y cinco años y, que de niñez ya no tenía nada, caminó despacio hacia mí, me removí en mi asiento, la deseaba, como deseaba a todos mis bombones. Yo no era un jodido cínico, no podía fingir mis erecciones, cada una de aquellas mujeres con sus imperfecciones, secretos, pequeños dramas o grandes tragedias me atraían, todas… cada una, un gesto sensual que sólo yo veía, un pequeño lunar cerca de su hombro me excitaba, sus manos pequeñas adornadas con dedos largos y uñas de nácar, me maravillaban; una pequeña arruga que daba carácter, una sonrisa, su forma de sonreír, cada mujer tiene algo bello, sólo faltaba alguien con la suficiente inteligencia y deseo para poderlo ver, y ese era yo. Estaba entrenado para ver más allá de las tetas jóvenes, cuerpos duros o cirugías plásticas.

—Hoy estás más hermoso que nunca Jean Paul.

Hoy era Jean Paul, para ella siempre sería Jean Paul.

—No tan hermoso que tú ma poupée chérie, eres un placer para mis ojos —se paró frente a mí, me incliné hacia ella y tomé sus nalgas las cuales acaricié con codicia—. Éstas, me fascinas Rachel —sí, porque Rachel tenía el mejor culo de la ciudad.

—Tú me fascinas más Jean —una mirada tímida y supe que aquella noche ella estaba dispuesta a que yo la mimase… claro está, por tres mil dólares.

Me levanté de la silla, la guíe por la habitación, agarré uno de los tulipanes y se lo coloque en su cabello oscuro, preciosamente teñido. Ella odiaba sus canas prematuras y yo era el único que sabía cuál era su color de tinte: café moca oscuro. Sonreí y hundí mi nariz en su cabello, sí, yo era el mejor, las conocía, todas esas pequeñas cosas que solo un hombre como yo, que vive de las mujeres, domina. Que solo un hombre como yo aprecia, que solo un hombre que había vivido entre mujeres y sus deseos entendía cuan importantes eran.

—Gracias cariño.

—C`est mon plaisir, gentillesse —besé su cuello dulcemente—, te compré tus bombones preferidos hermosa.

Ella aplaudió como chicuela frente a un regalo.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo Jean, tan bueno —ocultó su rostro en mi cuello—. Hoy quiero que me digas qué tan hermosa soy y cuánto me necesitas.

—Eres hermosa y te necesito tanto querida —deslicé mis manos por su espalda con ternura, ella se estremeció, si, porque yo podía ser un jodido actor del puto método, pero todas ella sabían que yo mentía.

La desnudé dulcemente, me desnudé también, la metí en la bañera y enjaboné su espalda, ella gimió. ¡Maldito sea!, yo sabía porque gemía, lo sabía… su espalda estaba llena de marcas, el bastardo la había golpeado de nuevo y ella tenía toda su piel lastimada.

—Rachel por favor.

—Shiii querido, no digas nada, aquí ese hombre no existe, no me ha golpeado y tú eres mi amante, él que me hará el amor apasionadamente diciéndome cuán hermosa soy y lo perfecta y sin marcas que es mi piel —su voz era triste—. No, él no existe.

Hijo de puta, maldito cara de culo, un día va a matarla y nadie dirá nada y ella aceptará que la golpeé, ella aceptará todo hasta el final.

La volteé suavemente hacia mi cuerpo, recorrí su torso desnudo, no tenía veinte años, su cuerpo marcado ya tenía las huellas de tres hijos, pero para mí esa noche Rachel era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y necesitaba de mí y de mi talento.

La puse sobre mi regazo, la besé lentamente, haciendo con mi lengua pequeños remolinos con la suya, humedecí sus labios y la mordí con ternura. Jugueteé con sus senos y pellizqué sus pezones, ella gemía en mi boca, lentamente la monte sobre mi polla dura, poco a poco, sabía que resentía el tamaño, pero yo la había acostumbrado a él con paciencia, ella odiaba las vergas enormes, su marido era un elefante y siempre la lastimaba sin piedad. Sin embargo, yo entraba en ella con tranquilidad, cabalgándola suavemente, moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo para que al final tomara el control. Sí, porque Rachel necesitaba el control. Puso sus manos en los bordes de la bañera para apoyarse mejor, gemía de manera agónica mientras yo mordía sus tetas con ternura y pellizcaba su pequeño clítoris para hacerla correr más pronto, el agua no ayudaba, no obstante, cada una de nuestras sesiones comenzaba en la tina, sabía que era porque así el dolor de los golpes del maricón de su marido calmaban el eco de su látigo.

—Oh Jean... sí, mi querido —ella subía el ritmo—. Oh sí mi querido, así… así, eres tan hermoso y me amas Jean Paul, dímelo, dímelo por favor.

Ella exigía que yo le dijera que la amaba, pero aquella era una de mis reglas de oro y ni por ella, ni por el dinero, ni porque Rachel lo necesitaba yo se lo diría, jamás se lo dije a ninguna, ni siquiera a mi madre.

—Vous divine, votre peau est si douce, et ta chatte est délicieuse man chérie.

Ella cabalgaba sobre mí, mi polla era tomada con ternura, el movimiento de mi pelvis se hizo más fuerte, más animal, necesitaba tomarla con más fuerza, necesitaba joderla sin el agua impidiéndome el puto movimiento. La levanté de la tina, ella siguió en aquel éxtasis, yo la tumbe en el piso, tomé sus muñecas, grave error. Jamás sus muñecas, allí el sádico de su marido la tomaba para follarla cruelmente. —Shiii… —susurré— soy yo —me movía dentro de ella—, soy yo papillon, soy tú Jean —un sonido vulnerable emergió de su pecho—. ¿Te gusta Rachel? —Me movía en círculos dentro de su coño húmedo—. ¿Te gusta? —Sonreía con mi sonrisa de diez mil dólares, mordí sus labios—. Tú eres tan suave —besé su cuello—… tan dulce —embestí de forma rápida—… tan deliciosa —y obligué a que abriera sus piernas para que yo pudiese tener acceso total a ella, más profundo, más fuerte, más... hasta que Rachel olvidara los rezagos crueles del desamor y de la soledad.

— ¡Dios ! eres un Dios, un Dios, quisiera —ella gritaba— quisiera que el maldito me viera, quisiera que me viera y supiera que no me posee y que tú —agarró la base de mi polla y la acarició con fuerza—… y que tú tienes la mejor verga de todo el planeta Jean —yo estaba ciego, el placer me invadía, ella se movía furiosa contra mí. Levantó sus piernas y las puso sobre mis hombros entonces, yo la embestí sin piedad, mientras decía putas palabras en francés, penetraba en ella centímetro a centímetro con furia; la sentía vibrar y apretar con fuerza toda mi longitud, yo cabalgaba en ella con fuerza, los gritos me llegaban y me enardecían. ¡Sí!, con un carajo, yo era el rey del mundo y le daba a cada una de ellas el sueño de amor perfecto.

— ¡Joder! —grité mientras me ordeñaba—. Joder, voy a correrme jodidamente duro Rachel, ¿me deseas? —puse mis manos por encima de su cabeza, mi cabello había perdido el chic del peinado perfecto.

— ¡Sí! —ella se movía contra mí con fiereza.

— ¡Dímelo Rachel! —mierda, mierda… yo era una jodida máquina, bajé un poco y mordí sus pezones y mi lengua humedeció la punta de ellos.

— ¡Te deseo Jean! ¡Te amo! —El sonido de nuestros cuerpos estrellándose uno contra otro era enloquecedor, mis pelotas golpeaban haciendo que el placer fuera… fuera…

— ¡Merde! –Grité—. No, no, dime qué quieres Rachel —joder me dolía aguantar, ella debía correrse primero—. Dímelo —exigí con furia, mientras pellizcaba y hacía redondeles contra su clítoris con fuerza.

—Quiero… Dios —lágrimas empezaron a correr sobre su rostro—, quiero que no me duela —gemía—, quiero que no me duela… quiero ser yoooo, quiero… quiero… —la vi abrir sus boca en un movimiento de agónico placer y gozo; el orgasmo poderoso estaba allí, llegó hasta ella y finalmente dejó de sentir, dejó de sentir rabia, dolor y soledad.

Entonces era mi turno, empuje con fuerza dentro de ella, salía y entraba con fiereza, una y otra vez, mi columna vertebral ardía, mis bolas parecían querer explotar, mis ojos estaban ciegos de placer y ¡gracias jodido Dios!, un orgasmo doloroso me invadió hasta derrumbarme sobre mi dulce bombón.

Durante dos horas hice todo el show: la masajeé con aceite de coco, la alimenté con mis propias manos, bailamos música suave, peiné su cabello tiernamente, le hice el amor al estilo perrito, mientras besaba su cuello y decía palabras incoherentes en francés, al final Rachel era una mujer que por horas olvidaba quien era y se hacía la ilusión de que ella valía la pena y que aún era hermosa y deseada.

Me vestí con lentitud para no despertarla, ella me había dejado el dinero sobre mi esmoking mientras yo me bañaba y como siempre, yo nunca apremiaba por ello, era de mal gusto y de mala clase hablar sobre el sucio dinero con una dama a quien le has proporcionado tres poderosos orgasmos.

Con los zapatos en mis manos camine sigilosamente sin prender las luces. Era un vampiro y la luz del sol no era mi amiga.

—Jean.

¡Mierda! ¡La había despertado!

—Dime chérie —contesté con la mano puesta en la puerta.

— ¿Ese hombre? —Hablaba con voz de sueño—. Ese otro hombre que escondes, el cual no sé cómo se llama y que no conozco, ¿ha amado alguna vez? ¿Amado de verdad?

Mi contestación fue silencio absoluto y ella, Rachel lo comprendió.

No.

Yo no amaba.

Nunca lo haría, vi el amor en mi vida de frente, vi a mi padre amando a mi madre de forma delirante, enfermiza, sin control y sin medida; vi a mi madre amándolo igual, fui testigo de cómo ambos desaparecían el mundo. Comprendí como yo no era nada frente a ellos, y entendí como al final, cuando mamá murió, mi padre simplemente decidió perder la cordura, ser un demente, casi un zombi y vivir en su mundo delirante para así estar con ella.

No, Edward Cullen, no amaría jamás, amar era demencia, no sería jamás mi padre. No, yo no era Carlisle.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer bombones.**

**No devuelvo comentarios porque no tengo tiempo, esto lo escribo cuando el mundo y ciertos demonios me permiten respirar.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer….**_

Capítulo 4

Rutina, rutina, esa era mi vida.

Trabajo,

Los niños,

Sus madres,

Mis compañeros de trabajo, maestros que veían su vida como un desperdicio absoluto de tiempo, maestros cuya única diversión era pasar las horas en el salón de profesores tomando café, mordiendo una donna, o tratando de esconder un cigarrillo del Director, hablando de sus estudiantes o de cómo el sueldo no les alcanzaba para nada. Rutina, un sin cesar, una prolongación de lo inútil, un pasar los días en un salón o sentada en mi cocina esperando que algo bueno ocurriera, que algo viniera y rompiera mi vida, o que un auto me arrollara.

Lo único bueno era un libro en las noches y buena música que hacía que mis días fuesen algo soportable.

A veces mi prima Rosalie me llamaba o venía en su auto de quinientos mil dólares, y salíamos a tomar un trago o compartíamos una buena película. Mas ella y su mundo de alta clase social —mundo al que pertenecí hasta el año pasado— y su esposo Royce —el idiota más grande del mundo—, hacían que mi única amiga fuese una extraña después de veinticinco años.

La última vez que la vi, ella parecía alguien diferente, la gran belleza de Chicago estaba más delgada y su usual chispa para vivir y su espíritu combativo, parecían haberse esfumado. ¿La razón?: "_mi adorada_" prima, hermana de Rose; Irina, una zorra envidiosa quien siempre creyó que su hermana había nacido para hacerle ver a todos, lo poco agraciada e inteligente que era, cosa que me parecía idiota, ya que Irina era igual de hermosa que Rose, pero menos carismática. Desde niñas fui testigo de dicha batalla en donde yo fui víctima de Irina, pues ella no soportaba que yo, hija del todo poderoso Charlie Swan prefiriera a Rose y no a ella, ser mi mejor amiga era la entrada al exclusivo y muy ridículo mundo de mi madre. Ahora y, finalmente de muchos años de rencor, Irina encontró la forma perfecta de venganza: acostarse con su cuñado.

Al casarme con Taylor las cosas empeoraron entre nosotras, pues tras mi "adorado" novio venía su mejor amigo Royce, un idiota cuyo único talento era ser campeón nacional de polo y tener una fortuna de millones y millones de dólares que despilfarraba en caballos. Mientras que Irina, casada con Felix, un perdedor y triste abogado quien tuvo el atrevimiento de huir de los estúpidos supuestos de las dos poderosas familias, en secreto lo admirábamos, mas Irina nos odió a las dos, ambas teníamos según ella el sueño de príncipe azul. ¡Qué tontería! El día que Taylor me cambió por Brandy, ¡Dios! el nombre es hasta ridículo, ese día mi querida prima Irina hizo una fiesta. Ahora, yo le caía bien, pues Bella Swan se había vuelto loca y en su locura había abandonado su mansión y dejado atrás el mundo de Renée Swan y eso era para ella su triunfo; solo Rosy me comprendía, solo Rosy sabía que durante veinticuatro años de mi vida estar al lado de Renée y su sutil crueldad, había sido una tortura y que la sola posibilidad de volver a casa sabiendo que había roto sus sueños, era su gran posibilidad de despellejarme. ¡Una hija divorciada! Sí, yo… su más grande decepción. Volver a casa hubiese sido mi muerte y la excusa perfecta para que mamá hubiese desplegado su sutil arte de hacerme sentir como lo más bajo en la escala evolutiva.

Ahora, lejos de ella, me hundí en esta casa, en un trabajo que apenas sabía manejar y en una rutina de horas y semanas que fluían una tras otras. Pero no daría mi brazo a torcer, salir de la gran mansión fue mi pequeño y mediocre triunfo.

Aunque la soledad lo hiciese amargo.

_Eres una mujer joven Isabella_la señorita Cope, una viejilla solitaria, maestra de Geografía, quien solía sentarse a mi lado con el dejo de los años perdidos, esperando un amor que nunca vendría, me sermoneaba sobre mi triste vida de mujer quien no tenía a alguien que la esperara en las noches. Catherine, así se llamaba, me miraba con ojos maliciosos y decía _un amante quizás, hay que darle gusto al cuerpo, tú sabes._

No, yo no sabía, no lo sabía, una de las razones por las que Taylor me había abandonado era nuestra pobre vida sexual. Sí, porque gracias a mamá Swan, yo era una buena chica católica.

_Fornicar es una mala palabra._

_Las mujeres buenas no dicen groserías._

_¿Te has tocado a ti misma?_

_Eso es pecado._

_Baja tu falda._

_Cuando una mujer se casa debe saber que los hombres buscan es mujeres decentes…_

El miedo al sexo que me inculcó mi madre y un colegio de monjas hicieron que nunca en mi vida hubiese sentido placer, deseo ni curiosidad. Mis cinco años con Taylor, fueron una sucesión de amarguras y de fingir que cuando él me tocaba yo sentía algo más que la voz de Renée diciéndome _sólo las rameras sienten placer, el placer es vulgar y nunca una hija mía es vulgar._

Oh si mami, Brandy tetas grandes seguramente nunca había ido a misa, y seguramente mamarle la verga a mi marido era algo que ella sabía hacer muy bien. ¡Perdón Renée! mamar es una mala palabra.

Yo sólo había visto una película porno en mi vida y el día que lo hice, ese día lloré toda la puta noche creyendo que yo era una pecadora.

Mi cuerpo es el enemigo y lo entrené para no desear nada.

Desde hacía una semana y gracias a la amorosa voz de Renée yo había empezado a correr en las mañana.

_Dos kilos menos querida, no eres tan alta para tener sobre peso._

Seis de la mañana, mis tenis, mis pantalones de ejercicio y acompañada de un poco de música yo comenzaba a correr veinte kilómetros diarios, correr no sólo para bajar mis "ignominiosos" dos kilos, correr y en cada paso analizar repasar la odiosa rutina, el fluir de las cosas, mi vida con Taylor, un año de soledad, mi relación con mis padres, mis años de niña rica, mi cabello sin corte alguno, mis faldas oscuras de maestra de pre escolar, mi falta de maquillaje, los cafés en la sala de profesores, las charlas insulsas con gente que no comprendía, la tristeza en la cara de Rosalie, el esperar que algo me ocurriera, un giro de tuerca, un algo inesperado.

Viernes, siete de la mañana y un sonido, un grito, unos gritos, mis vecinos, una pareja de treinta años a quienes me había topado un día, dos personas simpáticas y su fastidioso y diminuto perro, una pareja, su vida de risas y su hermoso jardín de rosas.

Ella gritaba.

¡Dios!

Chicago no era una ciudad segura, gente muerta todos los días, mujeres violadas y masacres ocurridas en las casas de un país donde sólo el olor a cadáver avisaba una tragedia.

Mi corazón latía a mil horas.

_911, 911_repetía, tratando con mano temblorosa de discar los números en mi celular, en mi cabeza sólo pensaba que la policía se demoraba horas y para ese momento todo era tarde.

Corrí por entre el jardín, una espina de las rosas se enterró en uno de mis brazos, sangre, el olor de ésta me mareaba. Dando tumbos llegué hasta la ventana, ¿qué haría? ¡Dios! El sólo hecho de imaginar algo terrible me helaba mi piel.

Me deslicé sigilosamente y la mujer gritó:

— ¡Mierda Georgi! Mierda, mierda.

Me pasmé, esa no era la voz de alguien que gritaba de dolor.

— ¿Te gusta mi polla linda?

¡Señor!

—Oh sí… es tan grande y dura Georgi, grande y dura.

Las voces seguían, mis pies se quedaron enterrados en la piedra, mi espalda pegada a la pared, sólo escuchaba los gritos de la mujer, intenté caminar, intenté no mirar, solo quería correr, dejar de escuchar.

_Eres una buena chica católica Isabella… una buena chica…._

Pero un instinto gritó en mí, lentamente y llamada por los gritos de la mujer me atreví, me atreví y ¡Dios!

La pareja de alegres vecinos, los vecinos de sonrisa y buenos días en la mañana, la dulce mujercita de cabello rubio y su esposo, un dulce contador follaban como un par de animales salvajes.

— ¡oh si! Sí, sí, fóllame, fóllame —la mujer suplicaba al punto de las lágrimas—, fóllame más fuerte, por favor, por favor, por favor.

El hombre penetraba el sexo de su esposa como una máquina, una y otra vez, mientras ella se acariciaba su clítoris con fuerza. Sus senos grandes, se balanceaban de un lado a otro y gritos y saliva salían de su boca.

¡Quería gritar!

¡Quería correr!

¡Deseaba mirar!

— ¡Rómpeme el culo Georgi! ¡Te amo! Sólo tú puedes hacerme esto, sólo tú.

Mi corazón dejó de latir, los rezos de las monjas y el discurso de mi madre en mi cabeza, años y años de mi vida temiendo el placer, lo sucio y lo inmoral y sólo miraba aquella danza, mala coreografía, cuerpos amorfos, rostros transidos por el placer, una verga enorme y rosada entrar y salir, semen que se escurría por las piernas de ella, sudor… lo grotesco y hermoso en aquello.

El hombre salió de ella, se paró con su polla enorme frente a la mujer que se relamía la boca, que esperaba ansiosa y que en medio segundo como un animal hambriento se tragó hasta su garganta.

Oh Brandy, Taylor, ambos en aquella danza terrible y fascinante.

La vecina chupaba, relamía, jugueteaba con su lengua el glande hinchado del hombre, él halaba su cabello y yo… yo… miraba hipnotizada a semejante mujer alimentarse, de pronto el hombre rugió, se retiró unos milímetros, su esposa se reía con una risa divertida y golosa, se pasó su lengua por sus labios, y allí frente a mí, el hombre movía furiosamente su mano sobre su pene, ella sacó su lengua como si esperase miel sobre ella y un chorro de semen duro se derramó sobre la mujer.

Temblaba…

Mi cuerpo palpitaba ante semejante acto…

Mis músculos se contraían…

La humedad entre mis piernas me traicionaba.

Todo se estremecía, para no caerme y para sentir algo diferente choque mi mano contra la pared, mis uñas se enterraron en ella como una gata que deseaba escalar un alto muro y mis ojos me ardían ante el hecho morboso de que deseaba seguir mirando el acto animal y amoroso de aquellas personas.

Y aquello continuó…

El hombre se abalanzó sobre la mujer y, la beso aún con los rezagos de su eyaculación en su boca, había algo hermoso en ello, una intimidad, cierta ternura, necesidad de comerse y de penetrarse. Él la tumbo en la cama ¡Dios! la cama, tan caótica, tan anárquica, el lecho de dos seres que se amaban, no mi cama con Taylor… no, nunca mi cama. Deslizó su mano por entre sus muslos, mientras continuaba besándola, hizo círculos sobre su clítoris, y de una manera dulce, pero contundente penetró con dos de sus dedos en ellas bombeando con fuerza.

Se susurraban.

Se tocaban.

Deslizaban sus bocas como dos serpientes en un extraño baile.

Se acoplaban.

Yo moría…

Lloraba…

Me excitaba…

Y continuaba frente aquella extraña y perturbadora imagen.

La mujer tomó su pene, él le daba placer y ella le correspondía.

Cinco años de matrimonio y jamás supe que Taylor Crowley me tocase así, me besase así, me amase así…

No… las mujeres casadas no hacen eso.

Orgasmo tras orgasmo…

Como agua que se desliza mi vecino recorrió el torso de su mujer y llegó hasta su sexo, lo observó, lo celebró y con su lengua dura penetró en él.

¡Era bello!

Sexual…

E incomprensible para mi…

Bajé la cabeza un poco, estaba al punto de que no media el hecho de que ambos me viesen, parpadeé y algo extraordinario pasó, la pequeña mujer rubia me miraba con ojos divertidos, mientras su esposo le hacia aquel acto oscuro y divino de lamer su sexo.

Ella sonrió.

Tácitamente me invitó a seguir mirando.

No me negué.

Allí continué…

En un movimiento rápido y frenético el hombre la volteó y puso su trasero frente a él, enjugó sus dedos con saliva, recorrió su raja de forma lenta y mi cuerpo palpitante esperaba el acto final.

Ella gritó.

—Dámelo todo mi amor, así como me gusta.

El besó su orificio más íntimo…

Y sin piedad la penetró por allí… en su… su ¡maldición Renée!

_Eres una buena niña católica… una buena niña católica._

La voz de mi madre fue una cachetada….

Yo era una sucia….

Aquellos seres que gritaban y gemían me lastimaban…

Dos pasos hacia atrás.

El perrillo ladraba, yo caminaba lentamente, la sangre del pinchazo manchaba mi piel…

Me caí…

Algo sonó…

No me importaba…

Tenía que huir…

Corrí hasta mi casa…

En cada paso gritaba…

_Soy una buena chica católica._

_Una buena chica católica…_

_Una buena chica católica…_

Entré en mi casa, mi casa sola, mi vida rutinaria, mi café antes de irme, el día que venía,

El mundo que continuaba…

Algo inesperado en mi vida…

Y por primera vez y desnuda en el bañó de mi casa, me masturbé como nunca lo había hecho.

Vomité después…

Y frente a mis compañeros de trabajo yo sólo tuve un pensamiento.

_No, ya no soy una buena niña católica._

_._

_._

_._

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.**_

Capítulo 5

—Debes hacerte un corte de cabello muchacho, a tu madre no le gusta que lo tengas tan largo.

Ese es mi padre, señoras y señores, Carlisle Cullen. Un hombre que no vive en el presente, un ser humano que es feliz en su mundo y quien vive en constante conversación con alguien que no existe.

Sonreí pacientemente, mientras que la enfermera una chica de veintidós años, me observaba, ¡ahora no! No quiero, no tengo tiempo y son las dos de la tarde, es decir que el vampiro que habita en mí y que tiene forma y esencia está dormido, ahora frente a mi padre sólo soy su hijo, el pequeño Eddie, quien tiene trece años y que necesita un nuevo corte de cabello. Giré mi cabeza hacia la mujer y con ojos de ¡no me molestes! Le hice saber que se abstuviera de todos aquellos pensamientos que una sexualidad exacerbada y entrenada que por ocho años, provocaba.

— ¿Ha estado tomando sus medicinas? —pregunté mientras tomaba la mano de mi padre quien observaba un pequeño pájaro que se posaba sobre el jardín del enorme hospital de reposo donde con ocho mil dólares al mes, Carlisle podía estar tranquilo, bien alimentado y cuidado por médicos y enfermeras.

La enfermera quien me había dicho su nombre durante cinco ocasiones, nombre del que no me acordaba ni me acordaría nunca y quien intentaba su pose _"estoy libre después de las cinco y me veo sexy sin el ridículo uniforme"_ella contestó que mi papá tomaba sus medicinas, que no ponía problema y que siempre era amable y tranquilo.

—Él es un buen niño —la mujercita tomó el cabello de mi padre y aquel puto gesto de lástima me enfureció hasta enfermarme.

— ¡No es un niño! —me paré furioso frente a la chica, estaba harto de que trataran a mi viejo como si éste fuese una cosa que debían tratar como si él fuese sólo una máquina de medicinas, babas y orines. Mi padre era aún en su locura el mejor hombre de todo el mundo, el hombre de manos grandes que solía construir casas hermosas y que al final de cada día de trabajo llegaba a casa con una sonrisa, una rosa para mi madre y un dulce para su hijo.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, los vi dilatarse frente a mí ¡mierda! Yo conocía aquella jodida mirada, en vez de asustarla con mi ira claramente reflejada en mi cara, lo único que logré fue excitarla, ¡joder! Seguramente era de aquellas que les fascinada que la esposaran y las zurraban mientras las follaban duramente y les gritaban los sucias que eran.

_No, ahora no, por favor, ahora no… solo quiero que te largues._

—Quiero estar a solas con él —puse mi tono de voz aterciopelado y durante medio segundo la enfermera _"golpéame fuerte hasta correrme"_fue uno de mis bombones con el cual yo podía jugar.

Los ojos grises de la chica me recorrieron y simplemente permití que me observara para así quitármela de encima.

Moviendo su culo frente a mí, la mujer se alejó con la firme idea que a la hora de salida yo le daría mi número telefónico.

Si ella me conociera, sabría que nunca doy mi número, que jamás hago citas y que la única manera de contactarse conmigo era por medio de Aro, es decir, no soy del tipo de salir a cine, hacer el movimiento del hombre blanco y después de la mierda típica del chico que quiere algo serio, finalmente accede al sacrosanto lugar de sus coños.

_Mi tiempo es dinero niña._

Respiré profundamente, volví donde Carlisle, un leve calor de casa, un olor familiar me instalaban en la cocina de la casa en Forks con mi madre quien cocinaba un rico pollo en verduras y miraba cada cinco segundos la puerta esperando que mi padre regresara.

— ¿Te gusta este lugar Pa? —Trataba encontrarlo en mis preguntas, que él volviera de su pasado y dejase que yo pudiese hablar con él, lo necesitaba, un poco de mi padre para mí.

Carlisle volteó y sonrió, llevó su mano hasta mi cabello y despejó la mata rebelde con la cual él había luchado desde que yo era un niño.

—Hace frío.

— ¿Quieres que entremos? —El clima de Chicago y su viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos quizás no era bueno para la salud de mi viejo, en ese momento pensé en la oferta de Aro para irme a los ángeles, mi Pa necesitaba buen clima.

—No —tomó mi mano— no quiero ir a la cama, me gusta estar con mi chico de cabello cobrizo, doy gracias que no fuiste rubio —me hizo un guiño—, a las chicas no les gusta los rubios en esta época —sus ojos se iluminaron, mi padre era un tipo guapo, de sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus gestos—. ¿Cómo está la universidad?

¡Dios!

Lo tenía, allí estaba, tranquilo y deseoso de compartir su día, mi día de escuela, universidad, esa que había comenzado a los veinte años, pero que el dinero fácil y mis "talentos" hicieran que yo la abandonase.

—Bien.

— ¿Eres residente ahora?

_Oh si papá, residente de cama en cama y de hotel en hotel._

—Estoy en emergencia.

Mi único contacto con esa área del hospital eran las viejas repeticiones de ER viendo a George Clooney y su ridículo corte de cabello.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti chico, un médico en la familia —palmeó mi mano haciéndome saber que estaba feliz porque su único hijo había logrado su sueño, mi viejo siempre quiso ser doctor, pero el haberse hecho a una responsabilidad a los diecinueve años de una esposa y un niño hizo que él pospusiera sus estudios, hasta que al final no lo volvió a mencionar.

Por aquellos minutos, en que la cordura llegaba, Carlisle era mi padre, con el cual podía hablar de cualquier cosa, al que le mentía y al que hacía feliz verme.

—Estás un poco delgado Edward, eso no es bueno niño, debes alimentarte mejor. A tu madre no le gustará verte así.

En una ráfaga de segundo, en una centésima de nada… y de nuevo él se iba, se marchaba lejos… cerca de mi madre.

— ¡Esme! —y la llamó parándose en sus uno ochenta de estatura y alargando su cabeza, como si así pudiera verla—. ¿Por qué se demora tanto tu madre?

Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza, durante tres años de mi vida me había parado frente a él sin importar cuán demente estaba, sin importar cuánto daño le hacía gritarle que ella estaba muerta, ahora simplemente contestaba.

—Está donde su amiga Carmen, Pa.

—No me gusta que se demoré tanto, gracias a Dios Forks es un pueblo pequeño, dos calles y ella estará aquí.

Ahogué un gemido, mi jodido corazón se fracturaba en mil pedazos y yo fingía diciéndole:

—Claro que sí, Pa, mamá estará pronto contigo.

Fue así que el nerviosismo que se notaba en sus manos que temblaban y su voz de niño perdido y ojos inquietos se calmaba.

— ¿Te he contado como conocí a tu madre Edward?

_Mil veces papá._

—No, no me has contado —fingí sonreír, pero mi rostro me dolía… me dolía mi vida, me dolía mi viejo, me dolía el terrible hecho de que como siempre era la sombra entre mis padres…. ellos me amaban, siempre, pero cuando has vivido entre una pasión que era capaz de convertir lo ordinario en algo fantástico, cuando ves como tus padres respiraban el uno con el otro, cuando sientes que eres el estorbo en ese mundo de dos, eso dolía.

Siempre estuve tan solo, siempre entre los dos.

—Fue amor a primera vista, a primera vista. Cuando lo sientas, lo entenderás.

.

.

**Gracias a mi beta, chica wow.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por una preciosa mujer, amante del vino y la buena mesa ¡arriba el placer!**_

**FANTASIAS PARA BELLA SWAN 6**

**Capítulo 6**

De pronto, el mundo se había convertido en mi enemigo. De una semana a otra sentía como todo me atacaba. Sí, todo me atacaba, me removía, me excitaba y me agredía con la fuerza de un fuerte viento que hacía que toda yo temblara, que mi faldas se levantaran, que los sonidos me pusieran alerta, que las palabras que escuchaba fuesen una sucesión de ecos sin forma.

El mundo era el enemigo.

Enemiga era la rutina que ya no era rutina, enemigo era mi cuerpo que pedía y exigía un sinfín de cosas que yo no entendía, enemigo el clima, enemigo el viento, enemiga la televisión y su visión de un mundo sexuado y erótico que estaba frente a mí. ¡Dios!, si tan sólo pudiese cerrar mis ojos y dejar de escuchar todos los gemidos, cuerpos que se retorcían, historias de amor que terminaban en un clímax sin igual y feliz. Fantasías de publicidad, sueños de gente que no tenía nada que hacer sólo pensar en el sexo y en espantar la soledad.

Todo, todo era terrible para mí… enemigos…

Mis vecinos y su endemoniado y feo perro, que más parecía una rata que un animal de compañía, enemigo eran las rosas de su jardín que hablaban de una vida tranquila y de un hogar tierna que yo jamás había visto, enemigo los ojos azules de Miss Travis, quien me observaba divertida sabiendo que yo había sido testigo de su folleo aterrador y fascinante, enemigos eran sus gritos: _¡rómpeme el culo Georgi! ¡Oh Georgi! _¿Quién diría que semejante gnomo feo sería capaz de hacer que su mujer alcanzara las jodidas estrellas en cinco minutos? Enemigos eran ellos, que me mostraron cuan aterradora y sin gracia era mi vida y como mi cuerpo era un ente dormido que sólo necesitaba la visión sucia, repugnante y maravillosa de una verga enorme derramando semen sobre la boca de una mujer para saber que yo estaba frente a un despertar de algo desconocido que no entendía, pero que se anunciaba con las palpitaciones y contracciones de cada caminar.

¡Dios!

¡Dios!

¡Dios!

¿Podía a volver a ser la de antes?

Tan sólo ser esa Isabella Swan quien le temía a su madre, quien estaba divorciada de un hombre que prefirió tetas plásticas y mamadas en sucios baños que a mí, ¡a mí! ¡Mierda! Ahora, bajo esta nueva dimensión de espasmos y convulsiones podía hasta entender el porque el idiota de mi ex marido me había abandonado. Jamás fui capaz de gemir como una mujer, jamás salimos de nuestra habitación, nunca fui capaz de decir malas palabras _¡rómpeme el culo Taylor! Dame toda tu jodida p… _ahggg de sólo decir semejante cosa mi lengua se trababa de terror… la sola posibilidad de llamar al pene del hombre con aquellos nombres aterradoramente provocativos y convulsos que eran de lo más sexuales del mundo y no aquel nombre clínico como pene, o como le decimos las buenas chicas católicas "pajarito" mi madre, me aterraba —_Renée nunca digo malas palabras_—, me lavaría la boca con jabón y me llevaría donde nuestro capellán y me haría sentir como si estuviese a la par de una zorra que tiene ya su lugar asegurado en el infierno.

Ah, pero se me olvidada, ya no era una buena niña católica y ya había pensado en vergas, mamadas y p… ¡demonios!

Es aterradora la sensación de humedad, de sofoco, de culpa que siento ante las imágenes que venían e iban en mi cabeza, mis alegres y dulces vecinos, las fotos que de un momento a otro aparecieron frente a mí y de las cuales por primera vez en mi vida fue conciente, el Internet, los libros, sí, libros. Yo, quien siempre evitó cualquier literatura que mencionara cualquier cosa sexual o erótica, ahora me deslizaba por las hojas, sitios web de descarga y todo ese mundo porno amenazante y deliciosamente prohibido de aquellas mujeres que seguramente no tuvieron una madre como la mía, mujeres que seguramente de buenas chicas católicas no tuvieron nada.

Todo me llamaba, todo me atacaba… estaba oficialmente jodida y no de la manera como debía estarlo.

Ahora tenía una obsesión…

Las dos veces que me había masturbado, fueron las dos veces más terribles de toda mi vida, porque el ansia y el deseo de conseguir algo que yo no conocía me hacían torpe y sólo conseguía un pequeño dolor y una sensación de soledad y vacío que ya conocía: el sexo con Taylor ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Él sobre mí, jadeando y gimiendo mientras yo sólo cerraba los ojos tratando de olvidar que él tenía su pajarito dentro de mí. Sí, ese era el producto de mi excelente educación y de la frase aterradora _las mujeres decentes no gimen como guarras. _Masturbación y Taylor iban de la mano. Sin embargo, la melancolía por mi esposo y sus hermosos ojos azules aún me hacían extrañarlo, por lo tanto mis dedos sobre mi "botoncito" y dentro de mi sexo eran dolorosos, era la confirmación de mis miedos y de mi añoranza por un hombre que no me amaba.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo, fue como algo pequeño, de cinco centímetros por cuatro, puesto sobre mi cómoda de noche era el grito de algo exótico y pecaminoso que me llamaba.

Dos días antes me había citado con mi prima Rosalie en un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad. Ella llegó con su figura de infarto, su cabello rubio suelto y todo aquel aire de hermosura que parecía dejar a todos a su alrededor idiotizados y a punto de las babas. En cambio yo, estaba con mis zapatos bajos, mi falda de maestra y una blusa manchada de pintura, producto de mis niños quienes hacían dibujos de animalitos y llegaban hasta mi mostrándome sus pequeñas obras para sus madres, aquellas que les importaba un carajo que hacían sus pequeños diablitos, porque para colmo, trabajaba en un colegio de niños ricos, donde la mayoría de aquellos chicos eran como yo cuando niña: producto de mujeres que veían el embarazo como la manera de amarrar hombres y fortunas, pero que se preocupaban más por las estrías dejadas por la maternidad que por los dibujos de sus pequeños retoños.

— ¡Diablos Bella! —ella me sonrió—, un poco de labial sobre tu boca no te haría mal. —Ella me lo decía con aquel tono de confidente y de amiga más que con el tono de crítica humillante que siempre su hermana y Renée utilizaban.

—No tengo tiempo Rosy.

—Siempre hay tiempo para ser mujer cariño, nadie tiene que decirte lo contrario. —Rosalie y su voz ronca y sexy sonaba con un dejo misterioso que yo solía reconocer como el signo de que alguna travesura había hecho y que estaba ansiosa por contar.

— ¿Qué tienes Rose? —En el mes en que no la había visto, algo en ella había cambiado, un algo imperceptible.

—Nada —levantó su mano para llamar al mesero, un chico de cabello negro que casi cae en medio del bar tan sólo para atender al monumento de mi prima, sonreí, siempre hacía eso con los hombres. No entendía que hacía con el bobo de Royce, ella que podía tener a quien le diera la gana, pero lo más abrumador para mi ¿qué le pasaba a su marido? ¡Era un idiota sin lugar a dudas!— Vino blanco para mí y un Bloody Mary para mi prima.

—No bebo Rose —miraba al chico alto frente a mí, de una manera accidental me tope con su entrepierna y me estremecí, era hermoso. ¡Dios! ¿_Qué te pasa Bella Swan?_

—Hazlo por mi cariño —ella me guiñó un ojo en complicidad, por ella yo había fumado mis primeros cigarrillos, conducido el auto de mi padre a los quince años, salido en mi primera cita y conocido a Taylor, cosa de la que ella se había arrepentido toda su vida.

—Uno sólo —parpadeé tímidamente—, por mi prima.

Ella aplaudió y saltó sobre mí dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla, algo se removió, sólo Rosy me amaba y yo la extrañaba demasiado.

—Eso es princesa, algo de rebeldía en tu vida y así podrías ser un poco feliz.

Me guiñó el ojo picáramente, la conocía muy bien, algo ocultaba, una travesura, una aventura. Tenía ese aspecto adolescente de años atrás cuando era una perra loca en la escuela y pasaba de escándalo en escándalo, siendo el chisme oscuro de la familia… yo la envidiaba. Años después con su matrimonio con el tonto de Royce, mi prima se había opacado y hasta desaparecido, pero ahora, en sólo un mes, algo me decía que mi ídolo de adolescente había regresado.

— ¿Qué tienes Rosy? —Puse mis codos sobre la mesa—. Te ves diferente.

—No sé de lo que hablas prima. —Su cabello rubio se balanceó sobre su espalda y uno de sus dedos fue hasta sus labios, signo para mí de que mentía.

—Te conozco, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada —suspiró al ver su vino blanco y mi Blody Mary—. ¡Alcohol! Que delicia, hoy me pienso emborrachar Isabella Swan, hoy no voy a casa —una pequeña sombra pasó por su hermoso rostro, entendí de lo que hablaba.

—Rosy ¿vas a permitir que eso siga? —bajé mis manos de la mesa y las puse sobre mi regazo, el tono de mi voz era odiado en ese momento, sonaba como mi madre… ahggg…

—No me importa —sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió sensualmente—, ya no me importa nada prima —dio una calada—. Durante un año he sufrido como una loca, Royce me ha hecho sentir como una mierda e hizo de mi autoestima basura. ¿Follarse a mi hermana? Es asqueroso.

—Totalmente —ratifiqué—, ¿entonces por qué continúas? —me moría por fumar.

—Porque no le voy a dar el gusto a ella de un divorcio, porque mis padres tienen negocios con Royce y porque pienso joderle la vida y en dos años quedarme con la mitad de su dinero —respiró con dureza y me miró fijamente—. Lo amaba Bella… —un gemido fracturado salió de su pecho— ¡lo amaba! Maldito infeliz, hasta quería tener sus hijos ¡idiota!

—Lo siento cariño —acaricié su mano nívea.

—Naa, ya no me lastima Isabella —se acercó a mí—, al menos el idiota de Taylor y perdóname que te lo diga princesa, se largó con tetas tallas treinta y ocho y nombre de puta, no fuiste la cabrona que tuvo que aguantar que su marido follara a una idiota y que aún intentara hacerte el amor como si nada pasara.

Bajé mi cabeza.

El tema de Taylor estaba ya sobrepasado para mí, no quería hablar de él y de su cordial despedida y de cómo había tenido piedad conmigo.

— ¿Sigues teniendo sexo con él?

—Oh sí, siempre que se que mi adorada hermana va a venir le hago el trabajo oral más perfecto de todo el jodido mundo.

—Eso es asqueroso Rose —traté de poner mi tono de juzgamiento maternal estilo Renée.

—Nop —volvió a su cigarrillo—, eso es venganza Bella. Le hago saber que no me importa que se joda a mi marido y le hago saber a Royce que él ya no me lastima, sólo es sexo princesa, un orgasmo por día para que mi cutis reluzca.

Oh y allí estaba, mi obsesión, ella con todas sus letras: _orgasmo _ese que yo no había sentido jamás.

— ¿Es bueno? —pregunté incomoda.

— ¿Qué? ¿El sexo con Royce? Cariño si tuvieras más experiencia, sabrías que se hace el amor, se fantasea con alguien, se desea a alguien y con ese alguien es maravilloso, el sexo con mi adorado esposo es sólo una maldita función biológica que tiene como meta un orgasmo para que tu día funcione, de resto no es nada.

Mordí mi boca con miedo, necesitaba, necesitaba decirle a alguien, saber qué era lo que ocurría en mí.

—Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo Rosy —mi voz fue un susurro.

Rosalie tosió, el humo del cigarrillo la ahogó y castigó sus ojos.

— ¿De qué putas estás hablando Bella? ¿Nunca?

—No —me dio vergüenza, veinticinco años y no había sentido sino culpa y miedo.

— ¡Diablos! —De nuevo llamó al camarero—, una botella de Vodka ¡ahora! Y no digas que no Isabella —me tomó de la mano—, cinco años casada con ese imbécil y no supiste nunca que es un jodido orgasmo, ¿ni una sola vez?

Una lágrima cayó por mis ojos, era aterrador como la palabra convocaba una soledad absoluta y mi falta de autoestima por el suelo, y mi absoluta derrota como mujer.

—Ni una.

—Mi pobre bebé, cuéntamelo todo, mi chofer te llevará a casa querida y si mañana no puedes ir a trabajar, diles que estás enferma, yo me encargo —tomó mi cabello con cariño—, ¿para qué tienes a Rosy si ella no puede ayudarte?

Ella me amaba y di gracias a Dios por eso.

Le conté todo sobre mi matrimonio con Tay, mis miedos, mis culpas, mi vergüenza con mi cuerpo, todo. Le conté como de alguna manera comprendía el porque me había abandonado, le conté que casi voy donde Brandy a preguntarle como era él sexualmente. Y llegué a mis últimas semanas y como mis vecinos habían abierto una melancolía sexual que yo no sabía que existía.

A las once de la noche, Rosy casi ebria y llorando porque era, según ella, una puta egoísta que no supo leer mis emociones, me contó su acto de rebeldía.

—Bella —con voz gangosa—, ¿has oído hablar de los gigolós?

Fruncí mis cejas ¡Caray que tonta era!

— ¿Hombres de compañía?

—No seas tan decente princesa, putos, eso es lo que son, prostitutos hombres.

— ¿Existen? —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada ruidosa, llevaba un paquete de cigarrillos y dos botellas de alcohol en su cuerpo.

— ¡Existen querida! Y son unos dioses todos, si quieres un orgasmo de antología y la jodida fantasía de un amante perfecto, ellos pueden serlo y más —se acercó a mí— hace dos meses Bella —sus ojos azules brillaron— conocí a uno, es decir contraté a uno, ¡mierda santísima! Es lo más hermoso, cachondo, caliente y divino que he visto y tenido en mi vida, con él tengo la fantasía de hacer el amor y el sexo depravado que ni siquiera Royce puede darme.

—Rosalie —esa era ella, siempre en contra de todos—, no lo necesitas.

—Lo necesito Bella, no me quiero enamorar, sólo quiero fantasía, una buena noche, que alguien me mime y luego irme, eso es lo que quiero.

— ¿Y el amor?

—El amor no existe linda, no existe y si existe te jode la puta vida —llevó sus manos a mi rostro—: mi pobre bebé, el amor no hizo nada por nosotras, nada. Deja todo atrás Bella, deshazte de tu madre que es un loca frustrada, si es mi tía, pero ¡carajo! Que odiosa es, su deporte favorito ha sido volverte una mujer sin carácter nena, es hora de ser libre Isabella Swan, es hora de que sientas, el orgasmo es libertad linda— y en medio segundo la pequeña tarjeta estaba frente a mí:

_**Eros y fantasías**_

Sólo era eso una leyenda y un número de teléfono, nada decía y a la vez lo prometía todo.

— ¿Es…? —toqué la pequeña tarjeta de cinco por cuatro centímetros, me quemaba.

—Pregunta por Aro Vulturi, y sólo pide lo que quieras princesa —besó mi frente— pide lo que quieras.

Y ahora dos días después y los gritos de mis vecinos de nuevo atacándome… el mundo era el enemigo y la tarjeta sobre la cómoda de mi habitación me llamaba, me llamaba y mi madre me miraba desde la sombra y me decía:

_Iras al infierno Bella…_

Y la voz de Rosalie en mi cabeza:

_El orgasmo es libertad linda_

¡Dios!

Quería ser libre, quería no tener miedo, quería ser mujer.

Y la tarjeta me llamaba.

_**Eros y fantasía.**_

_**820459876298 estamos aquí para tú placer.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA.**_

_**Poco a poco esto se volverá edificante.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya saben que los personajes son de Meyer…**

Es fácil hablar de lo que hago, es fácil contar que mi vida es una sucesión de hechos que se repiten día tras día, mi cabeza en la almohada y mi polla en cualquier sexo caliente y húmedo es todo lo que yo soy.

Follo y como.

Follo y duermo.

Follo y hago ejercicio.

Follo y después… nada.

Esa es mi vida, más allá de eso no existo. Más allá de eso, no sé ni quien soy; por lo tanto, me he convertido en una especie de camaleón que vive en los sueños de las mujeres, en las fantasías de cada una, en los deseos insatisfechos de todas las mujeres con quien lidio todo el día.

Voy y me camuflo, me adapto como animal ante la circunstancias, ayer fue Justin, hoy soy Jean, mañana David y después… quien sabe.

Soy lo que cada una quiera.

Soy lo que tú quieres creer….

Soy todo lo que nunca tendrás…

Soy lo que no es real.

Sí, mi vida es esto, follar como manera sobrevivir, follar como manera de adaptarse, follar como una jodida máquina, existir a la medida de las frustraciones de todos.

Pero no me malinterpretes chica, no soy un jodido depresivo, un emo que llora en las esquinas, ¡diablos! No, me gusta esto, me divierto y hago ¿cómo lo describiría?... labor social, contribución a la humanidad, eso es lo que es para mí. ¿Qué hombre en este mundo no daría lo que fuese por tener lo que yo tengo? Sexo sin compromiso y cantidad de dinero por esto, no me vengan con la mierda sobre el amor y todas esas idioteces y sobre la soledad y…. ¡Carajo! Todo esa cantidad de tonterías de la casita dulce y feliz donde una chica linda me espera, estaba harto de ese tipo de reflexiones del amor eterno y del vivieron por siempre felices. Para mí, la verdad radicaba en cuánto deseo le das a un bomboncito y cuánto te puede dar ella a ti. ¡Amor eterno! Cada día me cogía una de aquellas nenas víctimas del cuento de hadas y, se los aseguro, el jodido príncipe azul con quien se casaron era un tipo idiota, con mal aliento y que a los años de matrimonio se conseguía una amante más joven para que la chiquilla en cuestión le hiciera creer la verdad que su esposa ya había descubierto: una polla ineficaz y una total capacidad de mantener la charada.

Hoy era uno de esos días…

— ¡Mierda Aro! ¿De nuevo? —Contesté haciendo una mueca de tedio al otro lado de la línea—, ¿por qué no James?

—James no está disponible, tú sabes, esta semana está un poco ocupado —la voz de Aro sonó falsamente preocupada.

Levanté una ceja sabiendo a lo que Aro se refería, James era el único de nosotros que aceptaría una semana en las afueras de Chicago en el "Club" _jodemos por todos los putos lados _James era un pervertido con todas las jodidas letras, hasta para alguien como yo. La última vez que lo vi estaba de camino al hospital para curarse "ciertas" heridas hechas por la cofradía de felices hijos de puta que no se medían por nada y que parecían creer que todos los seres humanos eran animales para follar hasta dejarlos en carne viva. Nadie decía nada, porque James lo disfrutaba y adoraba golpear, ser golpeado y que aquella mujer Victoria barriera el piso con él. Sí, creo que hasta la amaba.

—Edward, no te pongas melindroso ahora, no lo has sido, son cinco mil dólares, es decir cinco para ti y cinco para Jasper, son sus favoritos, muere por ambos, no me niegues que te divierte.

_Por cinco mil dólares, me divierte hasta joder a tu hermana Aro._

Solté una carcajada por el teléfono, frente al pensamiento de joderme a la fea hermana de Aro Vulturi, quien era una mujer desabrida y que nos odiaba a todos y a cada uno de los chicos del negocio de su hermano. Vivía con la Biblia debajo del brazo, iba a misa todos los días y sin embargo era ella quien manejaba el dinero del negocio de _**Eros y Fantasía **_como si fuese un jodido banco. Siempre que la veía le sacaba la lengua de manera maliciosa diciéndole que con ella podía hacer cosas que ni ella se imaginaba, sí a esos bombones yo las follaba como Dios manda y le hacía ver el jodido paraíso.

—Siete mil Aro, amigo mío.

—No te pongas a negociar Eddie, son cinco mil, por dos horas, quizás una.

Sabía muy bien que Tania pagaba más de quince mil dólares por el "trabajo" del que yo era experto, el viejo Aro era un avaro quien siempre intentaba estafarme, más yo sabía cuál era mi poder en el negocio, era el niño mimado de Vulturi y de las damas que solicitaban mis servicios.

—Entonces llama a Emmett o a Jacob, pero no quiero cinco mil dólares, cada trabajo con Tania me deja las putas bolas rotas, así que siete mil o nada.

—No me presiones imbécil —la voz de Aro era amenazante, yo no le temía, sin mí todo se iría a la mierda y su rentable negocio se iría a la ruina.

—Sólo pido lo que me merezco, así que si no me llegas a mi precio, te jodes —iba a colgar, presintiendo la mueca de rabia de mi jefe.

— ¡Está bien! A las ocho en punto, tú sabes dónde.

—Antes me dejas el dinero.

— ¿No confías en mi Eddie?

Solté la carcajada.

—Como el ratón del gato.

.

.

.

Esperé a Jasper en el viejo hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, éste llegaba en su auto viejo y chatarra, mientras que yo llegaba en mi lujosa Hardley Davidson modelo 2010. ¡Mierda!, algún lujo me debo dar; ese es mi pensar, no soy un tipo ahorrativo, de esos que piensan en la vejez y esas cosas, el único dinero bien invertido era el para mi viejo, de resto: un buen apartamento, un buen plasma, buena comida, ropa para deslumbrar y música, de resto nada más me importa; es más, creo que no llegaré a los cuarenta. Soy de esos tipos destinados a morir joven… en este negocio alguien te sorprende, lo he visto, todos. Algunas veces los chicos y yo nos sentados a beber una cerveza y alguien trae a colación nuestro fin, nos miramos por lo bajo y sabemos que somos las víctimas perfectas de algún psicópata, no somos indispensables, nadie preguntará por nosotros en la morgue y nadie nos espera en casa, todos, menos Jasper Whitlock quien cree que solo será un año o dos y luego se irá con su noviecita a vivir el sueño de la casita feliz. Nos reímos, sabemos que eso no es posible, vivimos en este mundo vicioso, donde poco a poco la podredumbre y el sexo nos hunden sin tener salvación alguna, somos unos animales enamorados de nuestro propio asco.

¡Si señores! Allí está: Jasper Whitlock quien caminaba hacia mí con su chaqueta negra, su cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros y su mirada azul cobalto que las chicas amaban. Él era un tipo peligroso, ex combatiente de Irak, Jasper era uno de esos hombres con quien nadie se metía, parecía decir _si me jodes te arranco las pelotas _me caía bien, aunque sus cicatrices y su hablar que parecía más el gruñido de un animal lo hacían a veces insoportable. Yo era el único que sabía el porque estaba en esto: mató a un capitán del ejército, porque éste era un cochino torturador de niños y de mujeres en plena zona de guerra, Jasper harto de ver como el hijo de puta mataba y mataba y nadie era capaz de decir nada, simplemente en plena tortura, apunto su carabina M4 sobre la cabeza del tipo y descargó todos los 30 proyectiles sobre el capitán mientras todos observaban.

_Y me importó una mierda…_

Eso era lo que Jasper me contó, le creí, pues sus ojos eran duros como el maldito acero. El juicio fue a puerta cerrada y todos sus compañeros atestiguaron a favor de él, fue el único con el coraje de hacerlo. El ejército no deseaba un escándalo, le dieron de baja, sin honores, sin medallas y sin un dólar, Jasper llegó a América, sin nada el bolsillo y sin saber que haría, pues Jasper, sólo sabía matar y follar, de resto era un jodido inútil con veintisiete años y sin una sola oportunidad en el país de tío Sam. Después, se enamoró de una chica y todo se volvió peor, pues la nenita en cuestión era una niña bien, algo así como psicóloga y repleta de dinero, el orgullo de soldado de mi amigo salió a flote y le mintió a su mujer diciendo que él trabajaba en el gobierno como agente secreto, ¡já! _Agente secreto en la organización come coños unidos _pero el tipo estaba enamorado y nadie podía convencerlo que mentirle a la chica era la idiotez más grande del mundo.

— ¡Hey! —era su saludo.

— ¡Hey! —yo le contestaba, saludo de hombres que sabían que estarían desnudos uno frente al otro, penetrando a una misma mujer. Jasper le tenía terror a que alguien dijese que era un homosexual sólo porque hacia un jodido trio, ninguno le pudo convencer de que, aunque estábamos el uno al lado del otro con nuestras pollas al aire, eso no era ser gay. Al menos el trabajo lo hacía conmigo, pues yo era un súbdito irreversible y come coños garantizado.

— ¿Ya llegó? —preguntó entre gruñido.

—Hace quince minutos —miré hacia la puerta del viejo motel, donde Tania nos esperaba. Ella adoraba ese lugar, la mujer era de esas niñas que todo lo que hacía era un camino asqueroso hacia la decadencia y el vicio.

A mí me valía un pito.

Ella no era uno de mis bomboncitos preferidos era una mujer que, si podía, se llevaría tus testículos entre sus dientes.

—Sólo te digo una cosa Edward, la perra esa insinúa que tú y yo —hizo un gesto soez— y me largo de allí.

Sí, Tania en cada encuentro insinuaba que deseaba ver a Jasper y a mí haciendo cochinadas, pagaba por eso diez mil dólares, pero ni él ni yo aceptábamos. ¡Diablos!, tengo putos principios, uno de ellos era que mi culo era sólo mío y de nadie más, ¡soy virgen! Hasta que llegue la chica de mis sueños y ¡mierda!... ni yo me lo creo.

Abrimos la puerta, Tania era la reina de la escenografía, todo olía a sexo, lubricantes y cocaína, un algo en mí se removía cada vez que me encontraba con ella, una sensación de nausea infinita, un deseo oscuro de desgarrar mi piel, una repulsión hacia todo lo que era el mundo, algo nauseabundo y decadente como uno de aquellos círculos del infierno de Dante —sí, porque aunque no lo crean, leo— donde todo era fascinante, donde todo era aterrador.

—Hola chicos.

Jasper y yo nos miramos en medio de aquel cuarto, iluminado con una luz roja y corrompida, ambos nos pusimos nuestras máscaras de putos animales degenerados y sin mediar una palabra entre ambos, esnifamos algo de coca en medio de las tetas plásticas de Tania Denali y nos aprestamos a follarla hasta que ella pidiese piedad, por ambos lados, por su trasero y coño, por su coño y boca, por su coño y ano, por todos los putos lados donde aquella hiena hambrienta deseara, donde su depravación exigiera, donde su deseo y fetiches soñados le pidieran.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, la besábamos jamás.

Ninguno de los dos sentíamos nada.

Ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos.

Y ambos en el momento en que aquella bestia ordeñaba mi verga sin piedad y era penetrada por Jasper en su culo, y orgasmos y palabras de miedo gozoso salían por su boca, ambos, Jasper, soldado asesino y Edward puto que moriría a los cuarenta, sabíamos que estábamos tan asquerosamente solos, que éramos repugnantemente degenerados y que ambos estábamos condenados a aquellos escenarios donde solo existíamos en aquellos momentos donde nuestro semen caliente inundaba las entrañas de aquella mujer degenerada.

Jasper y yo… hombres sin pasado, hombres sin futuro —aunque él lo negara—, hombres contingentes y sin nada que ofrecer, allí estábamos —ambos— siendo validados por los gemidos de Tania Denali.

Era lo único que merecíamos.

Lo único que éramos: dos hombres que se perdían entre la coca y un coño que sólo brindaba soledad y vacío.

.

.

.

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia es de Meyer.**

**Bella**

Hoy era uno de esos días en que hubiese querido estar en mi casa, en mi refugio; escondida de todo para no tener que asistir a las fiestas de caridad que mi "amorosa" madre organizaba cada tres meses, ¡las odiaba completamente!, pues siempre toda la alta sociedad de Chicago me observaba como si yo fuese un extraterrestre que no encajaba en los cánones de ser la niña mimada e hija única de Charles Swan; nadie entendía como alguien como yo podía haber abandonado una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, la posibilidad de manejar la enorme inmobiliaria y simplemente desear vivir en un suburbio de la ciudad y ser una simple maestra de niños.

Mi padre, un hombre tierno, poco estudiado, pero hábil en los negocios pensaba que lo mío era un simple arranque de rebeldía y que más tarde que temprano, yo volvería a casa, para así ayudar en el negocio familiar. Cuando me veía besaba mi cabeza como si yo fuese un cachorro tonto al que había que comprender y al que había que alimentar, para papá yo era alguien indefenso y sin gracia alguna.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terca Bella y volver?

No le respondía, pues en mi interior, y con mi falta de autoestima, estaba segura que volvería y que simplemente agacharía mi cabeza y me sometería a los deseos de mis padres. Esa era yo, una mujer de veinticinco años, perdida en el mundo, totalmente sola y sin ningún sueño en la vida. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber tenido el valor de abandonar el cobijo de mi padre y la seguridad de la enorme mansión habían hecho de mi alguien fuerte, Isabella Swan viéndose frente al espejo era el cúmulo de todo el fracaso, de todo el agobio y de toda la falta de deseo, estaba presa, estaba ahogada y sólo intentaba respirar.

Rosalie, quien me ayudó a buscar el vestido para esa noche, se acercó y con una sonrisa en su cara y con su mirada cómplice preguntó:

—¿Llamaste?

Me sobresalté, la tarjeta enemiga en mi mesa de noche era el más fiel recordatorio de todo aquello que yo nunca haría en mi vida: arriesgarme, estar en peligro, sentir placer, dejar de vivir mi vida de cachorro mimado.

—No.

—¡Por favor Bella! —ella me miró con sus eléctricos ojos azules, iba a abrir su hermosa boca pintada de rojo coral, pero en ese momento mi madre nos interrumpió. Renée vestida de negro Chanel, con su cabello rubio en una moña aristocrática era el recordatorio para todos de cómo yo nunca sería lo que ella era: perfecta y sublime.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo a que venía.

—Hubieses escogido un vestido de otro color cariño —besó mi mejilla—, el azul no te queda.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos mientras yo como siempre trataba de que los dardos hirientes de Renée no calaran tan profundo.

—Lo escogí yo tía, es más, mamá y yo lo hicimos, tú sabes que ella tiene un maravilloso gusto para vestir, no por lo menos la escogieron la mujer más elegante de la ciudad. —Sí, esa era mi prima Rosalie, quien sabía como lidiar con mi madre, pues su punto débil, eres su hermana mayor, quien para todo el mundo era la reencarnación de Afrodita.

La mueca hipócrita de Renée no se hizo esperar, daba gracias que Kate, mi tía, nunca iba a las cenas organizadas por ésta, pues siempre terminaban discutiendo por todo, pues Kate gracias a Dios era un poco más liberal y menos "apretada" que Renée Swan.

—Me lo imaginaba —levantó las cejas—, tú madre es menos clásica. —Clásica, palabra favorita de mi adorada mami, para decir en realidad vulgar.

—Lo que pasa querida tía, es que a tú edad lo clásico es la norma —¡dos puntos para Rosalie! Quien me había salvado durante años de los constantes ataques y que ayudó para que la anorexia no fuese mi manera de vivir frente al hecho de que yo era más hija de mi padre, es decir, no muy alta, un poco curvilínea y sin toda la clase rubia y despampanante de la familia Hale.

Como siempre yo me quedaba rezagada de aquella pequeñas y veladas disputas entre tía y sobrina, sólo esperaba que Renée no me pillara sola, pues así, sin el guerrero de lengua que era Rose, ella me despellejaría.

Todo el salón de la casa Swan y sus jardines estaba completamente decorados de blanco, odiaba el blanco, pero era sinónimo de buena clase social, mi padre quien ya se había dado al dolor que en aquellas reuniones no hubiese una cerveza y barbacoa, respiraba pacientemente para que aquel circo de gente tonta que siempre lo rodeaba se fuera, él sólo quería ir a ver fútbol o escapar a su oficina de la inmobiliaria.

—¿Has visto a Taylor querida?

¡Dios no!

¿Porqué ella me hacia esto? La mano de Rosalie se posó sobre mi espalda, esa era su manera para que yo sintiese que no estaba sola, y que no permitiría que nadie me humillase.

—¿Invitaste a Taylor mamá? —pregunté temblando—. ¿Por qué?

Mamá volteó, sus manos delgadas y repletas de anillos hicieron un movimiento arabesco y sutil, sus labios maquillados de un rosa pálido sonrieron de forma suave, esa era su manera de decirme _controlo tu vida niña y te hago saber lo que perdiste por ser alguien insulso y sin gracia, por no ser la mujer que yo quise que fueras…_

—¿Porqué? Querida, se divorciaron, pero eso no quiere decir que han quedado como enemigos, Tay es buen amigo de la casa, socio de tu padre y nuestro amigo, no iba a ser tan descortés en no invitarlo, a él y a su esposa.

En mi interior gemí.

Todo se venía abajo.

La crueldad hacía presencia, mi vida era esto, miles de espejos rotos que me mostraban como nada valía la pena, como todos me lastimaban y como yo era la muñeca insulsa tirada en un rincón a quien nadie amaba… sólo Rose.

_¿No puedes tener algo de compasión conmigo? _Pregunté interiormente. No, no había compasión en el mundo en que Rose y yo nos criamos, sólo era esto, pantomimas, caretas blancas, un tinglado donde todos fingían ser civilizados y corteses.

Una sensación de vértigo me sobrevino, allí estaba él, Taylor, hermoso, moreno y con su nueva esposa: Brandy, esa a quien había conocido en un hotel siendo la camarera y que con su boca repleta de colágeno y sus actitudes de gata había seducido a los tres segundos.

Ella caminó del brazo de su esposo, una mujer regordeta, con mucho maquillaje y con una voz chillona, ésta tenía un vestido de miles de dólares y un aderezo de diamantes de lo más exagerado del mundo.

—¡No te muevas! —me susurró Rose al oído—, no le demuestres nada, la perra viene hacia aquí a humillarte.

¡No!

¿Porqué a mi?

—Hola Isabella —fue el saludo de mi ex esposo, él y su sonrisa hermosa que me había hecho creer en la universidad que yo era la princesa de un cuento de hadas—, estás hermosa.

—Gracias Taylor —mi voz salió en un leve murmullo—, hace tanto tiempo —quería tocarlo, quería saber si él aún olía a loción costosa y a crema de afeitar, quería saber cuán patética era y hacerme a la ilusión de que él aún sentía algo por mi.

Brandy movía sus tetas plásticas frente a mi, sonreía a la vez con sus dientes retocados en una clínica dental, trataba de no sentirse humillada por mi prima quien sin vergüenza la miraba como si ella fuese una cucaracha insignificante.

—Hola Bella —su voz chirrió en mis oídos. No podía creerlo, esa mujer a quien un día vi desnuda en mi cama mientras le hacía sexo oral a mi esposo me saludaba como si fuésemos buenas amigas. Dio un paso hacia mi, intentando besarme la mejilla, pero Rose se interpuso mientras dibujaba un gesto agresivo y nada cordial.

—Aléjate perrita.

—¡Rosalie! —esa fue mi madre quien intentaba estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus invitados—. ¡No seas grosera!

—Me importa una mierda —dijo, Taylor bufó y Brandy hizo una mueca estúpida— no tienes por qué ser cortes con esta puta.

_Gracias Rose…_

—Mira Taylor —Rose con su estatura ayudada por su estiletos de diez centímetros se acercó—, si quieres traer a tu zorra aquí, no veo ningún problema, es más —y volteó a mirar a su hermana Irina quien ya estaba bebida y veía con ojos de hambre a Royce quien mostraba las fotos de sus caballos—… muchas aquí, son peores que ella, pero no pretendas hacer que todos besemos el culo postizo de tú mujer, al menos apártala de Bella, ciérrale la boca para que no tengamos que escuchar su voz de idiota y trata de ser un poco más cortés, deja de intentar parecer un hombre respetable y de que esa— señaló a Brandy— no es la zorrita que tanto intentas ocultar.

La mujer hacia pucheros, mi madre aguantó la respiración y yo, sólo observaba como Taylor con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa trataba de protegerla.

—Siempre tan amable Rose —fue la contestación de Taylor— y tú Bella, como siempre, escondiéndote tras ella.

—Por favor vete Taylor —mi voz se quebró—, no necesito esto.

—Nunca tuviste carácter para nada Bella, para nada —y sus ojos me dijeron lo que siempre me decían _no fuiste suficiente mujer para mi._

Sin importar que todos me vieran salí corriendo de allí, sentí que todos se burlaban, escuché la risa sarcástica de Irina quien no se midió en el sonido de su risa y corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi vieja habitación de niña.

Casi vomito.

Habitación de paredes rosas.

Muñecas de trapo puestas en lugares perfectos.

Una cama pequeña y cursi.

Un crucifijo sobre ella.

Un espejo que me mostró a esa mujer en la que yo me había convertido.

Isabella Swan, una sombra pequeña, una plumilla en el viento, nada.

Lloré como hacia años no lo hacía, Rose a mi lado me consolaba tiernamente y me abrazaba, mientras trataba de consolarme.

—No llores nena, no llores, nadie sabe quién eres, nadie sabe lo buena y hermosa que eres, ni siquiera tú —alzó mi cara y limpió mis lágrimas—. Mírate cariño, nadie tiene esa piel y ese cabello, eres alguien inteligente, dulce y amable; mereces que alguien te ame, te diga lo impresionante que eres, alguien que te enseñé lo que tu vales, yo te admiro cariño.

Sollocé frente a ella ¿me admiraba? ¡Ella! Quien era todo lo que yo siempre quise ser.

—¿Me admiras?

—Oh sí, fuiste capaz de huir de todo esto Bella, por favor no dejes que tía Renée te haga creer que tus luchas no sirven, no permitas que Charlie te trate con compasión, no permitas que Taylor te humille y que esa puta crea que es mejor que tú, tan sólo porque ella le chupe la polla a tu ex marido.

—Oh Rose —pasé mis manos temblorosas por mi boca—… yo quisiera… —me ahogué— quisiera ser ella.

—¡No digas eso!

—Ella lo hace feliz, se nota, yo nunca lo hice feliz, nunca le di lo que ella le da, risas, alegría, sexo, me gustaría ser ella, una cualquiera que no siente culpa por nada.

Rosalie me miró de manera profunda, se levantó de la cama, dio un recorrido por la habitación, se fijó en el crucifijo.

—Esto es una cárcel Isabella, una cárcel —se fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia el jardín, la cena daría comienzo—. ¡Libérate! —gritó—, ¡vamos! Dale una patada en el trasero a todos ellos, se mujer en tú vida, no tengas tanto miedo —caminó hasta su bolsa, tomó su celular y marcó, yo la miraba inquieta—. ¿Si? Aro querido, necesito uno de tus chicos.

¿A quien llamaba? ¡Dios! ¡No! me paré de la cama e intenté quitarle el celular, pero Rose me apartó.

—Sí, para el sábado está bien —su rostro era aterrador, hermoso y retador—. Un hombre rubio y hermoso, ¿qué fantasía? —ella hablaba como si estuviese pidiendo pizza, yo deseaba correr—. Alguien —y su risa fue maliciosa—, alguien peligroso y sexy. A las diez está bien, sí, en el Central Hotel, allí estará en punto, te mando el dinero hoy.

Y Rose colgó y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡No! ¡Yo no iría! ¡Jamás! Nunca haría el amor con un desconocido, nunca tendría sexo vulgar con alguien a quien no le sabía el nombre.

Yo no era de esa clase de mujeres.

¡No lo era!

**Se viene lo bueno, gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Meyer, ya saben el resto.**

**EDWARD**

Un sabor amargo se deslizaba en mi boca, un cansancio en todo mi jodido cuerpo, una sensación de estúpido tedio recorría mi alma. ¡Mierda! detestaba aquellos días en que yo sólo quería quedarme en silencio, solo, ver televisión y reencontrarme con ese tipo lejano llamado Edward Cullen.

Es increíble cómo vivir el día a día, sin pensar en el mañana habían hecho de mi un hombre que parecía caminar en la cuerda floja y sólo desear estar en un punto donde yo no tuviese que cargar con las palabras y con los mundos de una cantidad de mujeres que me veían como si en mi polla y en mi actuar, tuviese la jodida respuesta de sus vidas. En algunas ocasiones me miraba al espejo, yo, no aquellos tipos en los que me camuflaba, yo, Edward Cullen y no solía encontrarme. ¿Tuve una vida antes que esta?

Miraba al pasado, mi vida en Forks, como un chico cualquiera y solo me veía en casa de mis padres tratando de sobrevivir a la vida de un adolescente americano, ¡como odié estar allí!

Nunca fui el chico popular, era demasiado alto, desgarbado, miope y lleno de acné que se escondía en la biblioteca y que no veía la jodida hora de largarme de Forks, para mí todo aquel pueblo oscuro era una cárcel de la cual no veía la hora de huir.

Mi adolescencia fue una maldita sucesión de lugares donde esconderme para así, no tener que ser testigo de cómo tres mil habitantes —entre ellos mis padres— parecían creer que la vida era vivir y morir allí.

A los quince años de edad y, siendo el niño fenómeno que no hablaba con nadie y que vivía pendiente del timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase o la terminación de la jornada escolar, me enamoré, o al menos eso creí. No, no era enamoramiento, era un jodido caso de erección dolorosa y constante cada vez que veía a Lauren Mallory, la chica en cuestión, era lo más jodidamente bonito que yo había visto y lo peor de todo, es que era la perra más grande y popular de la escuela. Parecía pasar en medio de todos los geeks, nerds y fenómenos del instituto y decir con su micro minifalda _hey niños idiotas, miren, alguien como yo sólo lo verán una vez. _Sí, y todos lo creíamos. Un día cuando contaba con dieciséis años de edad mi mini mí, es decir mi polla que parecía siempre un jodido volcán en alza, delató la obsesión que sentía por ella en plena clase de natación, todos se quedaron mirándome, todos, medio burlones y medio asombrados, yo no tenía ni la menor idea que bajo mi ridículo traje de baño era dueño de un jodido tesoro.

Lauren con sus ojos azules se quedó observándome de manera maliciosa y, al día siguiente, cuando metía mis libros rápidamente a mi casillero, el sueño de mi adolescencia se acercó y comenzó a hablarme. Miraba hacia todos los lados esperando la cámara escondida que me haría quedar en evidencia frente a toda la escuela. Pero nada pasó.

—¿Me ayudas con la tarea Eddie?

Yo tartamudeé, porque además de tonto y poco guapo, era el ser más tímido de todo el planeta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Eddie? ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea de química? Yo sólo sé que H2O es la composición del agua —me sonrió de manera dulce y mi corazón se derritió y mi pequeño Junior saltó de alegría.

Fue así que me vi haciendo su tarea, es más, todas sus tareas, tan sólo para escucharla hablar. Una noche, Lauren me dijo que si deseaba ir a su casa, sus padres no estarían y al día siguiente tendríamos un examen y que necesitaba que yo le explicase química orgánica. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, era la primera vez que estaría en la casa de una chica, y de la chica más linda de todo Forks, estaba tan aterrado que sólo quería correr a casa, pero en ese momento junior me manejaba y también mi corazón de pollito romántico se hacía ilusiones con Lauren, quizás una novia, quizás un beso, quizás una buena primera vez. ¡Mierda! tenía sueños, sueños dulces y tontos que estaban moldeados por la vida rosa en que mis padres vivían. Sí, en alguna parte debía haber alguien para mí.

Toqué el timbre de su casa, rogaba porque no abriera, rogara porque Lauren se arrepintiera y yo pasase inadvertido por su vida, no me importaba que ella me humillara o que al día siguiente yo siguiese estando en la más baja escala social del instituto. Sin embargo, ella, la chica de portada abrió la puerta, vestida con un pequeño short y un mínimo top que escasamente tapaba sus lindos senos, aún recuerdo como gemí y temblé frente a ella, recuerdo como mi cara ardía y sudaba, mientras que sólo veía el camino a casa.

—Qué lindo niño —Esa fue la voz de bienvenida de Lauren Mallory y mi bienvenida a un mundo que, el coño apretado y voraz de ella, me mostró.

Ese día a las cinco de la tarde, Junior enterrado en la chica de mis sueños y con los aullidos de ella sobre mí, y con su cuerpo sobre el mío, y con su rostro retorcido de placer y diciendo:

—Oh Eddie… eres gigante nene.

Yo me sentí estúpido, sentí que todo aquello sobre mi solo se resumía al jodido placer de eyacular, que todo era vulgar y que ella solo estaba preocupado en que mi polla estuviera punzando su interior. Intenté besarla, intente tocarla, pero Lauren solo chillaba y jadeaba encima de mí, todo fue jodidamente solitario.

Ir y follar a Lauren Mallory se hizo una rutina, sus padres no veían al chico flaco como una verdadera amenaza, es más, creían que su chica estaba en aras de ser la nueva Marie Curie. Mi vida social en la escuela no mejoró, yo era el secreto sucio de la chica popular de la escuela y sin embargo, yo… yo la amaba de una muy estúpida manera. A los seis meses, la fiesta de preparatoria se hizo presente, todos irían y yo con mi corazón de pollito cursi invité a Lauren, creyendo que después que yo era el que la hacía gritar el _Dios bendiga a América _ella sentía algo por mí, pero se burló como una hiena.

—¡Por favor Eddie no seas idiota! Nunca saldría con un perdedor como tú, eso acabaría mi vida social —puso su dedo sobre mi pecho—, sigue siendo lo que eres: mi pequeña puta.

Lauren rompió mi corazón, ahora, sé que lo que sentí por ella no era amor ni nada por el estilo, sólo estaba sorprendido porque la chica más hermosa de la ciudad hubiese tenido compasión por mí.

El día de la fiesta mi madre me había comprado un bonito traje y mi padre hizo que yo fuese a la fiesta.

—Vamos Edward, sólo vivirás las prepa una vez en tú vida, cuando seas adulto recordarás todo. —No le dije que en ese momento sólo quería esconderme en mi cuarto con mis pequeñas tarjetas de beisbol y mi corazón hecho añicos.

En la fiesta, escondido entre las cortinas y la estúpida decoración, me emborraché como un idiota y cuando vi a Lauren bailando con Mike, el capitán del equipo de futbol, yo lleno de celos y rabia lo reté a una pelea, pero éste se burló de mí, me empujó sobre una de las mesas e intentando pararme y salvar mi dignidad vomité en frente de todos. Lauren me miraba muerta de risa, ella, hermosa con su bonito vestido rosa y cabello rubio me veía como el idiota payaso con el cual todos se divertían.

La quería tocar.

Bailar con ella, decirle que yo la amaba y que no me importaba nada.

—¡Te amo! —grité y todo el salón de baile calló, para que al segundo todos se burlaran de mí. Salí corriendo del lugar borracho, humillado y llorando e intenté caminar hasta mi casa. A los minutos el auto de Mike me seguía, él y sus amigos aprovechando lo borracho y lo débil que estaba me golpearon hasta que me dejaron mal herido en las afueras de la ciudad.

Nunca dije nada, mi padre preguntaba quien había sido y yo sólo callé, el padre de Mike era el jefe de mi papá y su hijo, era el niño mimado del pueblo.

Mi madre una noche entró en mi cuarto. Esme, mi mamá tan joven y tan fresca, que siempre y de manera silenciosa entendía que su pequeño fenómeno estaba hecho trizas.

—¿Quién es cariño? —Sentada en mi habitación y con sus ojos verdes me interrogó sin que aquella pregunta me hiciera sentir incómodo o estúpido—. Te juro que no diré nada.

Nunca había tenido amigos, no compartía con nadie mis cosas de adolescente, mis miedos y mis dudas, solo mi madre y padre, que a pesar de vivir en un mundo que yo no entendía y que a pesar de que me amaban, habían construido un muro donde nadie entraba, ellos trataban de entender por qué su único hijo era alguien tan poco sociable y que parecía siempre estar en una carrera contra reloj contra el fluir de aquel pueblo.

—Lauren Mallory —el nombre salió de mi corazón de niño despechado, me fracturé frente a mi madre y lloré como niño perdido. Le conté todo, todo, la humillación, el rechazo, la larva de mi capricho por ella me carcomía.

—No te preocupes mi amor —mi madre me abrazó—, todo pasará cariño.

—La amo —¡Dios! que idiota era en esa época, que tonto, que inocente.

—Claro que sí mi vida —besó mi cabello, el niño que aún habita en mi gime de tristeza, un día, una hora junto a mi madre y quizás volvería a sentir algo parecido a la ternura—. La amas ahora, pero después encontrarás una buena chica y verás que todo será perfecto, una chica que vea a mi niño como realmente es, el más dulce y tierno del mundo.

¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? Un freek perdedor. Mirándome al espejo trece años después sonreía cínicamente, si tan sólo todo fuera tan simple como ser miope y lleno de acné, si tan sólo fuese tan simple.

—Voy a contarte algo cariño, cuando tu padre tenía tu edad, no era precisamente un galán —la escuché sonreír, la escuchaba aún hoy—, era un palillo flaco y desgarbado y tenía los dientes torcidos.

Eso no era posible, Carlisle era majestuoso, todas las mujeres del pueblo se morían por él, hasta mis compañeras del colegio que solían decir que quizás yo era adoptado, porque ni siquiera a Esme me parecía.

—Lo dices por consolarme ma.

—No bebé, en serio, era muy feo, todos los hombres Cullen están malditos en su adolescencia, pero de pronto —sus ojos brillaban— algo ocurre nene, se transforman en seres maravillosos y perfectos, tu no serás la excepción, además —su mano cálida en mi rostro— estoy yo, tu mamá, quien no es nada fea —se carcajeó como cascabel— ten paciencia cielito, serás hermoso hijo —tocó mi pecho— y aquí serás mejor.

Oh mamá… ¡diablos! La extrañaba.

Volví a la escuela, ya todo estaba perdido, de pronto el ridículo me había liberado y me vi caminando entre los pasillos de la escuela con la libertad de no ser nada, de no esperar nada, de ser menos que un insecto.

Lauren y su maldita risa loca se burlaba de mí, dejaba notas en mi casillero y la sorprendía mirándome de forma hambrienta, abrió la boca ante Janice a quien contó sobre "mis talentos" en ese momento y después de seis meses follándome a Lauren descubrí mi apetito sexual, mi vicio y mi poco control sobre él. Una tarde seguí a Janice hasta su auto, ella supo lo que yo hacía.

—Conduce Janice —mi voz empezaba a cambiar—, a las afueras.

Y así lo hizo, en plena carretera solitaria la tumbé sobre el capo y acabé con ella hasta que pidió piedad como animal agónico, comer su coño y dilatarla hasta hacer que olvidara su jodido nombre fue el trabajo que hacía todos los días por ella, mas Janice era depravada y sin límites, con ella esnifé mi primera cocaína y con ella tuve mis primeros encuentros anales, era una perra loca con las jodidas letras.

Poco a poco algo fue cambiando en mí, el niño tierno se perdía, el niño dulce solitario se convirtió en algo oscuro, indiferente y depravado, supe que el mundo se regía por el sexo, por el placer egoísta y enfermo, por el deseo, cualquiera que fuese. Sólo era dar, tomar y nada más importaba. Con el cambio dentro de mí, la transformación física también llegó, en medio año el acné había desaparecido, mi rostro dejó de tener la apariencia de niño puberto, mi cabello creció más por descuido que por vanidad y todo mi cuerpo embarneció hasta hacer de mi lo que soy ahora, un perfecto y voraz animal copulante, depravado y sin un ápice de sentimiento.

Regresé de vacaciones….

Convertido…

Corrupto y peligroso.

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el instituto Forks era mi territorio de caza. Sentado en la cafetería como centro de aquel mundillo, Edward Cullen era de todo lo que se hablaba, vestido de oscuro, con el cabello sobre mis espaldas y con aire de _follo con todos mis putos sentidos _era el rey del instituto. En menos de un mes todo el jodido cuerpo estudiantil había pasado por mis manos, mi boca, mi lengua y mi verga. En los salones de clase mi aire de vampiro sexual que todo lo devoraba, hicieron de mí un mito; hasta una o dos de mis maestras fueron parte de mi colección de bombones.

Con todas tenía sexo, todas… menos Lauren Mallory, quien babeaba frente a mí, quien le contó a todos que ella había sido mi primera y que yo fui su novio.

Pasaba a su lado con mi nena de turno, respiraba sobre su hombro, le daba mirada de lujuria, le sacaba la lengua cual niño a punto de helado, y siempre le guiñaba un ojo de manera prometedora, para esa época Lauren Mallory era una chica más, ni la mejor, ni la más bonita, sólo era alguien cuya vida estaría regida tan sólo por la estupidez de haber sido la reina de la escuela, nunca saldría de allí, nunca de Forks, nunca de su mediocre existencia de mujer cuyos sueños que se medían por la simpleza y por la falta de metas.

Me era tan indiferente como un pedazo de hoja seca.

Nunca la volví a tocar.

Y le hice saber que ni en sus más jodidos sueños, ella volvería a tener mi tesoro escondido.

En el último año de secundaria, a punto de cumplir dieciocho tuve lo más parecido a una novia; Jane Castle, nunca me había fijado en ella, pues la chica en cuestión era una más del ejército de niñas perdedoras de la escuela, y cuando yo fui uno de ellos, solo miraba hacia la tonta escala social que estaba por encima de mí y después cuando todo se revirtió a mi favor, yo sólo cazaba en ese territorio de chicas fáciles y poca ropa.

Jane se sentaba siempre detrás de mí en clase, tratando de que nadie la mirase, era extraña, vestía como si quisiera que su cuerpo desapareciera tras capas y capas de abrigos y ridículas bufandas, un día el profesor Barnes en clase de biología nos puso a ambos en un trabajo en conjunto, yo bufé indiferente, pero Jane estaba aterrada al verme en frente; sus ojillos azules parecían llorosos y bajaba su mirada frente a mí, con su bufanda trató de tapar su rostro para que así no la viese, todos en el salón miraban a la pobre niña que por primera vez y a mi lado fue percibida en la escuela, ella me dio pena, era igual que yo dos años atrás, tímida e insegura. De pronto la lástima que sentía hacia ella hizo que yo le sonriera con mi jodida sonrisa de un millón de dólares y un gemido salió de su pecho.

—No tienes que hacerlo Edward, si quieres yo hago sola el trabajo.

¡Mierda no! Podía ser el rey del instituto, pero era inteligente, es increíble lo que mi pene había logrado: acabar con mi fama de cerebrito y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Alargué mi mano hacia ella, más por reflejo del pesar que ella me daba que por una real simpatía.

—No te preocupes linda, soy bueno en todo lo que hago —le guiñé un ojo y estaba seguro que la pobre chica casi tiene un aneurisma frente a mí.

Durante una semana nos citábamos en la biblioteca para estudiar, eso le granjeó a la chica la admiración de todas las frikis del instituto y el odio acérrimo de Lauren Mallory quien siempre la ridiculizaba en todas partes, un día en plena cafetería le puso zancadilla e hizo que la niña cayera en frente de todos esparciendo su almuerzo mientras todos se burlaban de ella. Me quedé observando a la perra de Lauren quien se carcajeaba como una hiena estúpida, sin más ni más caminé hacia la chica, mis dos pies de altura recorriendo paso a paso todo el recorrido hasta Jane fue observado por todos, me hice al lado de la chica y frente a todos y sus idiotas códigos de escuela la levanté, le ayudé a recoger sus libros y le compré de nuevo su almuerzo, estaba seguro que Mallory estaba por matar a Jane frente a todos.

—Gracias Edward.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

—Eso lo hago porque me importas Jane, a pesar de todo lo que se diga de mí, soy un caballero.

La niña sentada frente a mi parpadeó y unas lágrimas recorrieron su linda cara tierna.

—No digas eso Edward —agarró sus libros y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

¡Diablos!

Las chicas eran jodidamente complicadas.

Salí detrás de ella frente al estupor de todos, seguro que era el jodido héroe romántico de la escuela y que Lauren Mallory se había jurado entre alaridos que le haría la vida imposible a la pobre chica.

La encontré llorando escondida en su vieja camioneta, golpeé la puerta para que ella me dejase entrar, pero como siempre Jane se tapaba con su bufanda roja.

—¿Qué mierdas pasó Jane? —rodé los ojos de manera impaciente.

—¡Vete Edward! Por favor —su vocecilla gimió y mi jodido corazón que ya iba en pos de no sentir nada, se estremeció.

—¿Qué tienes muñeca? Si hice algo malo, perdóname linda —esa era la voz de mi padre que cuando discutía con mamá ponía voz de niño regañado y la piropeaba, dos palabras y mamá caía rendida a sus pies.

Jane abrió su auto, tras de mi cientos de ojos que nos observaban, todos pendientes del pequeño drama entre Jane _niña insignificante_ y Edward _el ex nerd y ahora el follón más grande de la escuela_ frente a frente.

—No tienes por qué hablarme ni ser bueno conmigo, no tienes por qué hacer la tarea ni ayudarme, no soy nada, nada. Todos creerán que estás loco por siquiera hablarme Edward, eres tan hermoso, tan inteligente —la niña hablaba con toda la dolorosa frustración adolescente en su cuerpo, se ahogaba, yo la observaba. De pronto, esa nena tímida y callada se abrió ante mí como si no lo pudiese evitar, me dijo que me había visto desde que yo era un niño más, que siempre estaba pendiente de mí, que siempre quiso ser mi amiga; parpadeé. ¿Dónde carajos estaba en esa época? Quizás aquella niña tierna era lo que yo había buscado, un primer buen beso, una novia, una buena primera vez, volteé y vi a Lauren Mallory con sus ojos azules y estúpidos observándome, ¡mierda! Durante años mi vida fue esa chica tonta, de alguna manera Edward Cullen había caído en los jueguitos de instituto y yo había caído en el sueño común de ser mirado por la niña linda de la escuela, una mirada de Mallory en mi época de niño con acné y yo me sentí alguien en mi vida. Centré mis ojos en Jane, en su boca roja y en sus ojillos grises y tristes. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no me daba la jodida oportunidad de tener algo puro en mi vida? ¿De estar follando a media escuela y sólo tener lo que nunca había tenido?

En un impulso loco, me fui contra la chica y la besé delante de todos sin previo aviso, pude escuchar el ohhh y los gritos de furia de muchos, pude escuchar el sonido del corazón de Jane y con ella se fracturaba entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ahogada.

—Beso a mi chica.

Y allí pasó, por primera y única vez tuve novia: Jane Castle, a quien le debo la única jodida relación normal en mi sucia vida, quien me daba besos dulces, quien llegó virgen hasta mí y con quien pude vivir mi época de novio dulce.

Años después, supe que ella había muerto de leucemia. Su hermano me contó que en el hospital, ella se acordaba de mí y de cómo Edward Cullen le dio el sueño de adolescente que ella merecía.

¿La amé? No, fue un romance que terminó cuando ella se fue a la universidad y cuando ambos, ya maduros, dejamos ir nuestra niñez.

Aún con el bonito recuerdo de Jane, ya era demasiado tarde para mí, me descubrí con Lauren y Janice siendo un vicioso y degenerado absoluto, la novia de adolescencia fue un oasis, un intento de inocencia, un pequeño receso de mi adicción al sexo sin sentido.

Y

Llegó la universidad, la enfermedad de mi madre y todo el mundo de mi padre y el mío se cayó a pedazos.

¿Dinero?

¿Seguro?

No había nada cuando tú madre tiene una enfermedad tan terrible como un tumor cerebral y la oyes gritando de dolor en las noches.

La casa en Forks fue hipotecada, los seguros médicos no cubrían su enfermedad y mi padre ante la idea de la muerte de su mujer, huyó muy lejos de la realidad.

Yo sólo quería la dignidad para mi madre, era un inútil niño de veintiún años, que sólo sabía tener sexo, una noche escuché que en Seattle había un club de hombres que se vendían por dinero.

Respirando fuertemente, caminando resuelto en las calles, con mi cuerpo como mi único salvavidas, me ofrecí ante el dueño del lugar quien no dudó un maldito segundo, yo era una carta garantizada, lo mejor que se le había presentado, un diamante por pulir. Aro Vulturi frente a mí y su sonrisa de cínico vendedor, entendió que en sus manos yo sería el que lo llevaría hacia donde él deseaba: las cumbres del jodido negocio de prostitución más grande de del país.

En seis meses Edward Cullen se perdió entre mujeres, depravación y sexo.

No había culpa, ni arrepentimiento, le di a mi madre la dignidad de una muerte sin pobreza, en el mejor hospital de la ciudad y con los mejores médicos que mi verga y depravación podían darle.

Al año era el rey parado en mi trono de degeneración y yo, sin alma, me burlé de quien fui, de mi pasado y de todo lo que me definió como Edward Cullen.

¿Ahora?

Nada, sólo mi geografía de vampiro sexual y mi hambre por desaparecer en los sexos de mujeres que pensaban que, tras de la máscara, había alguien más.

Sábado, diez de la noche, Jasper quien me había llamado pidiéndome el favor de cubrirlo con un trabajo, su novia estaría esa noche con él y sus padres irían a conocerlo.

_Pobre hijo de puta._

—Son cinco mil dólares Eddie, es un trabajo fácil. Es la primera vez de la mujer en esto, quiere lo mismo que todas, un tipo misterioso con una jodida erección eterna hermano, alguien sexy y peligroso, eso me dijo Aro, vamos amigo, eres mejor para eso de actuar, después yo te haré el favor.

Respiré.

Un sábado en casa viendo un estúpido programa de televisión. ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Qué diablos importaba? ¿Qué mierda importaba todo?

Central Hotel.

Una habitación a oscuras.

Desnudo esperando a una mujer.

Y el vicio corriendo por mis venas.

Y la puerta se abrió y el olor de perfume más hermoso que yo había sentido en mi vida, me inundó por completo.

¡Mierda!, esta sería una buena noche.

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**La obra le pertenece a ustedes ya saben quién.**_

_**Lo siento si me he demorado chicas, tengo seres alados que me reclaman.**_

_**Mi beta, un ser maravilloso que me tiene una jodida paciencia y que merece un premio.**_

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

_Dos días antes del sábado._

Miraba una y otra vez la tarjeta que estaba encima de mi cómoda. Vagaba por toda la casa tratando de hundirme en mis pequeños rituales del día, iba hacia los libros de la escuela, calificaba los trabajos de los niños, tomaba algo de cartulina o papel de colores y hacia móviles para ellos, tomaba café, iba hacia al armario y arreglaba mi ropa. Todas esas pequeñas e inocuas rutinas de una mujer que se hundía irremediablemente en un tedio que parecía no tener fin, tedio que podía romper con sólo ir hacia la tarjeta y confirmar o negar la cita que Rosalie me había programado con el aquel hombre.

Mi ansiedad se movía locamente, fluctuaba y yo, estaba siendo arrítmica y anárquica con mis rutinas de monotonía y ostracismo.

—¡No! —le grité a Rosalie— ¡No iré donde un prostituto! —Me paré frente a ella—. ¿Quién crees que soy?

Mi prima era alguien a quien yo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero que a la vez temía; cuando sus ojos azules parecían tomar un cariz de acero y hielo, se quedó mirándome furiosa, con sus cejas unidas y con su labio inferior sobresaliendo del superior, casi tapándolo.

—Una mujer —dijo con fuerza—. ¿Quién creo que eres? —dio un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedí en mi habitación de niña idiota y miedosa, un lugar de donde yo jamás había salido—. Toda tu vida Bella, toda tu jodida vida has estado bajo el culo pretencioso de tu madre, toda tu vida has hecho lo que ha ella le ha dado la gana, desde niña he visto como ella te maneja, como Charlie le importas un pepino —yo iba a hablar y defender lo indefendible, es decir, la indiferencia de mi padre, pero Rose alzó su mano blanca y de un gesto me calló— y no me digas que no, que tu papá te diera todo lo material no quiere decir que se haya preocupado por ti Isabella, cariño ¡son un par de malos padres! Eso es lo que son, así que no me calles porque sabes que tengo razón. —Yo bufé y como pude llegué a la cama de color vomitable y me senté indefensa—. Eso es lo que eres Bella, alguien que siempre trató de ser la buena niña, la mejor estudiante y la que no rompía un puto plato; después llegó el idiota de tu ex marido. ¡Dios mío! Semejante cabrón con sus aires de niño rico, sus conversaciones intelectuales, su buen hablar y Renée te lo metió por los ojos y tú, caíste como una mosca —Rose se arrodilló y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas—. Apuesto que nunca lo amaste Bella, solo era tu idea de complacer a todos lo que te hizo creer que él era el indicado para ti —de nuevo las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi rostro, Rose siempre me decía la verdad sin anestesia—. Un hombre que no te dio nada prima, no felicidad, no alegría y ni siquiera un jodido buen orgasmo —respiró—, ahora ¡míralo! Con su nueva esposa, una puta que no te llega a los talones y él la muestra por todas partes, cuanto te apuesto que se preocupa porque ella tenga los jodidos orgasmos que él te negó.

—¡Fue mi culpa! —yo gemí.

—¡No digas esa mierda! No fue tu culpa, no me digas eso, un hombre paciente, un hombre que te respeta es aquel que se preocupa al menos para que su mujer tenga placer.

—Royce no te ama y respeta Rosie, sin embargo él te da placer —hablé con fuerza, sin medir que quizás mis palabras la lastimaban, iba a decir lo siento, pero una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro perfecto de Rose.

—Querida, mi flamante marido me da orgasmos a la medida que mi odio y asco por él crece, esa es mi fuerza —tomó mi cara con sus dos manos— pero eso es terrible linda, terrible. ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera porque contrato a alguien para que me de otro tipo de orgasmos? ¿Otro placer? Esos hombres Bella, esos hombres son a veces más tiernos, más pacientes y más dulces de lo que ninguno de los hombres de nuestra vida han sido, quiero que experimentes eso, quiero que sepas que aquí —y posó su mano sobre mi pecho— existe alguien que merece todo, que merece cariño, placer y libertad.

—Un hombre como esos no me dará lo que quiero.

—Quizás no, pero al menos comenzarás a entender que tu cuerpo es tuyo, que eres dueña de él, Bella, cuando tengas placer linda, empezarás a comprender lo que es ser libre. —Se paró de manera digna, la vi por unos segundos y la envidié; ella era alta y hermosa y aún con ese terrible matrimonio que cargaba a cuestas y con su detestable hermana que la quería humillar, no había nada ni nadie que pasase por encima de ella—. Tienes la tarjeta Bella, piénsalo linda, no te voy a obligar, cancela todo si quieres, pero es hora cariño que dejes de parecer siempre la víctima de todo el mundo.

A la media hora salí de aquella habitación y todos los invitados me veían como si yo fuese una cosita que merecía la lástima de todos, hasta la perra tetas plásticas de Brandy me miraba con cara de puchero. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tan patética era?

Con fuerza aguanté toda la función, una fiesta que yo estaba segura mi madre había realizado tan solo para que yo me sintiera mal y poder decirme así, cuán tonta era por no permitir que ella hiciera de mi la imagen de la gran dama de Chicago, invitar a Brandy a la fiesta fue su jugada maestra para llevarme al terreno del auto desprecio y el no amor propio para que así, su hijita, se arrastrara hacia ella y permitiera su amor lleno de mendicidad y opresivo.

Me despedí de mi padre que olía a cerveza barata y a cigarrillo, de Rosalie quien me abrazó con fuerza y de mi madre quien sólo me dijo:

—Iré a visitarte la próxima semana querida, al menos compra un café decente para que yo tome.

_Oh mamá, no me mientas, odias todo lo que yo hago, podría servirte el mejor café moca de todo el mundo y tú dirías que es agua de alcantarilla._

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, tomé las llaves del costoso auto que utilizaba para ir venir a estas pantomimas y me encaminé a lo largo del jardín de rosas que tanto odiaba. Abrí mi cartera, pero mi torpeza hizo que las llaves se cayeran de mis manos, iba a recogerlas, pero al instante la mano elegante de mi ex esposo las recogió lenta y elegantemente con una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien, era la sonrisa de un hombre que me trataba como si yo fuese una tonta mascota la cual se acariciaba con pesar y aburrimiento.

—Yo lo abro cariño.

Me quedé paralizada ante él, no moví un músculo, sólo parpadeaba tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba en pie.

—Siempre fuiste tan manitos flojas linda —abrió el auto, yo sólo deseaba irme y esconderme en mi casa, pero Taylor tomó mi brazo con delicadeza, pero con determinación—. Solo quería decirte bebé que no ha sido nunca mi intención herirte. —Oh sí, así era él, siempre se lavaba las manos con todo, tratando de ser bueno con Dios y con el César—. Quiero que dejemos los rencores atrás y que seamos buenos amigos, Brandy te quiere —yo deseaba gritar—, quiere ser tu amiga —¡era el colmo de la hipocresía!—. Ella necesita buenas amigas —se acercó a mi, haciendo el viejo juego de hacer que yo sintiera su loción de miles de dólares que yo amaba, la que siempre le compraba en sus cumpleaños—, va a entrar a nuestra sociedad ¿y qué mejor de la mano de alguien tan respetado como tú bebé? Eso sería maravilloso, una muestra de la gran dama que eres, ¿podría hacer eso por mi cariño?

Frente a él y con mi corazón contrito, yo solo era una idiota, él me manipulaba y no me respetaba, el maldito utilizaba mi apellido para que así la puta de su esposa tuviese una entrada triunfal y se hiciera a un nombre, ya tenía a mi madre, ahora sólo era yo y Brandy sería la reencarnación de Lady Di.

_Eres un maldito perro infeliz, tú y tu esposa se pueden ir a la mierda, por mí que todos sepan que ella es una puta sin clase que seguramente bailó en bar de stripteese._

Pero no dije nada, solo:

—Haré todo lo posible Taylor.

Él sonrió, me lastimaba, sabía que lo hacía, sabía que en mi interior yo lloraba y a él no le importaba.

—Eres tan buena cariño, tan buena, además Brandy y yo pensamos tener un bebé para años nuevo ¿no es maravilloso?

¡Basta!

¡Basta!

Mi quijada vibró, un sabor amargo recorrió mi garganta y llegó hasta la boca de mi estómago donde un ardor doloroso casi me hace doblar frente a él. ¡No!, no podía demostrarle que en ese momento yo era un manojo de nervios, una mujercilla sin carácter y que él con su crueldad enmascarada me tenía en sus manos.

—Te felicito Tay —mi voz salió en un susurro—. Pensé que no deseabas tener hijos.

Sus ojos brillaron y tácitamente me contestaron _"No contigo" _ yo entendí perfectamente.

—Creo que es hora.

Si, era hora para él, jamás para mí.

Respiré entrecortadamente, fingí una media sonrisa e hice un gesto de cansancio que a él le debió parecer ridículo pues fue exagerado y fuera de lugar.

—Tengo que irme Taylor, mañana debo madrugar y tengo cosas por calificar— mentía, no habría clase, sólo una de esas interminables reuniones de profesores donde todos peleaban por cualquier cosa, el director imponía sus tontas ordenes haciendo demostración de mandar y al final todos mirábamos el reloj esperando la hora para irnos.

—Claro cariño— Taylor se acercó y besó mi mejilla— fue bueno verte linda, estás hermosa como siempre.

—Adiós Tay —me subí al auto, prendí el motor y solo quería largarme y estrellarme contra un árbol. ¡Dios! ¡Que patética era!

—¿Puedo llamarte para concertar una cita, tú, Brandy en el club? —Me susurró al oído, su aliento mentolado me hizo cosquillas.

Quería gritar que no, quería darle un puño en la cara, esperarlo en mi auto y chocar su hermoso Vanquish de medio millón de dólares.

—Claro que si Taylor, será un placer —y oficialmente yo me odiaba—. Conoces mi número.

Arranqué el auto y en la primera calle conduje con lentitud, a las dos, yo parecía una loca corriendo por plena ciudad como si fuera una conductora de formula uno.

Mis lágrimas eran heladas.

Mi corazón latía irregularmente.

Y toda mi vida en ese momento fue medida bajo la balanza de los perdedores.

Esa era yo: Isabella Marie Swan Hale, alguien que no se amaba a sí misma.

Llegué a la escuela con la cara pálida y con la imagen de alguien a quien un enorme camión de veinte ruedas le hubiese pasado por encima.

Todos hablaban, todos se movían, mantenían las mismas conversaciones, todos y sus mundos, sus quejas, sus tedios, sus vidas iguales de aburridas y monótonas que la mía.

Hombres y mujeres en un círculo de desprecio hacia ellos mismo, gente que se odiaba igual que yo.

Esa verdad se me reveló con la fuerza de un ariete que me golpeó sin aviso y lo único que hice frente a ellos fue vomitar.

Nunca me sentí más libre.

El director y todos creyeron que yo estaba enferma, la verdad es que ninguno quería ver mi rostro, le recordaban que yo les mostré mis intestinos y que de alguna manera ellos presintieron mi desprecio.

Ahora, en este momento, sola a las diez de la mañana del viernes estoy atrapada en esta casa, haciendo mis rutinas de embotamiento y huyendo a las palabras de mi prima Rosalie.

_Se libre…_

_Se mujer…_

_El placer es libertad._

El celular vibró, era Rose, no le contesté, cada timbre era el recordatorio de que ella me imponía su fuerza, pero yo no era fuerte, no lo era, tenía miedo.

Me puse mi tenis y mi sudadera horrible y salí a correr por las calles, hoy serían treinta kilómetros, llegar exhausta y dormir para no sentir esta opresión en mi pecho.

Corría y corría y en cada paso yo mi vida era repensada… no quería nada, no quería pensar, quería sentirme viva, eso era lo que deseaba, pero mis miedos eran más grandes que mis ansias.

A la hora y media volvía a mi casa y allí estaba mi querida vecina, en su jardín, con unos bikinis que no dejaban nada a la imaginación en un frío como el que hacía y ella parecía estar en Miami Beach.

¡Esa mujer!

¡Ella! Con su cuerpo regordete, con mucha celulitis y piel de naranja era el epitome de ese tipo de mujeres que son felices, que no tienen complejos y que no les importa los tontos desfiles de Victoria's Secrets donde mostraban chicas esqueléticas que le decían a todas las demás lo feas que eran. No, mi vecina amaba su cuerpo imperfecto, pues con aquel cuerpo ella era amada y adorada, ella mostraba que no importaba tener una figura de envidia, que en realidad no importaba la forma, que lo importante es que ella tenía un cuerpo con el que amaba sin miedo a nada.

¡Que envidia!

Yo le temía a la luz y jamás me había puesto un bikini en mi vida.

—Hola vecina —me saludó con alegría—, espero que esté bien. —Ella me sonreía sin malicia, parecía que había olvidado que yo la había visto follando como un animal—. Algún día tiene que venir a visitarme linda. Hago un delicioso Fetuccini —yo masqué algo parecido a un hola y me escondí en mi casa.

No había pisado la sala de mi casa cuando el celular de nuevo, diez llamadas perdidas de Rose y un mensaje en el buzón:

"_No te escondas de mi Isabella Swan, no te estoy presionando prima, si no deseas ir dímelo linda, solo diré que me devuelvan el dinero y te lo juro cariño, jamás volveré a mencionar lo ocurrido, te amo"_

Me sentí culpable, ella era mi amiga y compartíamos un cariño y la soledad aterradora con que fuimos criadas.

Tomé el teléfono para llamarla y al segundo éste vibró, sin mirar quien era, pues Rose era la única que me llamaba contesté:

—Lo siento Rose.

—Hola Bella —era Taylor y mi corazón se asustó ante la voz—, disculpa si te interrumpí.

—Hola Taylor, no, no te preocupes —sentada en el sofá hundía mis dedos en éste hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos, así yo me sostenía y trataba de darle a mi voz un tono tranquilo.

Fue así como mi "adorado" ex de manera amable, cordial, diplomática y cretina me pidió casi me exigió que el domingo yo asistiera a una comida al club de golf y que allí me sentara con Brandy tetas plásticas e hiciera el show de hipocresía para que ella se sintiera cómoda.

¿Cómoda?

Esa mujer seguramente se sentía cómoda con un enorme vibrador en su coño.

¡Dios!

¿Yo pensé eso? Rosalie se sentiría feliz por mí y mi madre rezaría el rosario.

En media hora Taylor sin medir nada, me contó sus planes, un nuevo apartamento, Brandy necesitaba más espacio, si seguro, las tetas no la dejaban caminar; le compraría un coche, jamás me compró a mi uno, un viaje a las Bahamas, siempre tenía excusas en las vacaciones, ella iría a la universidad, y cuando yo estudiaba se burlaba de mi carrera.

Brandy…

Brandy…

Brandy…

Isabella Swan era una idiota y Brandy estaba destinada a ser feliz.

Me desnudé frente al espejo, no, solo me quedé en bragas y sostén, ni eso era capaz, nunca me vi desnuda totalmente.

¿Era bonita?

¿Podía ser deseada?

¿Podría ser yo alguna vez como mi vecina andando por ahí con mi cuerpo complacido y no tener miedo a él?

¡Quería sentir!

De nuevo el celular, era Rose, contesté:

—No te preocupes Rose, he tomado una decisión cariño, mañana iré donde ese hombre, confirma la cita.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, Rosalie.

—Yahoooooooooooo —ella gritó—… dale una patada a todos en el culo cariño, deja que ese hombre te destroce.

Sábado, ocho de la noche, vestida de negro con mi cabello suelto, maquillada de forma discreta y con unos tacones de casi trece centímetros que yo no tenía ni idea en manejar, me dispuse a caminar por el pasillo del Central Hotel.

¡Dios!

Todos me miraban, camareras, limpiadoras, el gerente del hotel, parecían saberlo.

Tenía miedo.

¿Qué me iba a encontrar?

¿Y si el hombre era violento?

¿Y si era alguien aterrador?

¿Y si tenía un pene enorme?

¿Y si le resultaba repugnante?

¿Y si….?

—Puedes irte Bella, puedes irte ahora —temblé con la tarjeta que abría la habitación—, puedes irte.

Todo era oscuro, di un paso al frente, la luz del pasillo me iluminaba, pero dentro de aquel lugar yo no veía nada.

Escuché una respiración errática.

Un olor exquisito como jamás lo había sentido llegó hasta mi.

Algo se movió en la oscuridad.

Ahogué un grito.

De nuevo algo se movió, un clic sonó en mis oídos, la luz llegó a mis ojos y frente a mí, el hombre más alucinante de este planeta estaba desnudo y completamente erecto.

Me miró como un animal.

Y ese instante yo sabía que era su presa.

.

.

.

**¡Santos calzoncillos batman! Un hombre desnudo llamado Edward Cullen sólo para uno. ¿Qué más quiere este cuerpito?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes ya saben de quien son.**_

_**No he actualizado porque a veces la musa se larga y me deja sola y porque Santa no me amó en navidad.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios, no puedo devolverlos porque soy muy mala y me siento rebelde. Mentiras, soy mala pero no puedo con el fucking tiempo.**_

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 11**

Nunca en mis años como un prostituto me había sentido tan vulnerable y desnudo frente a una mujer como en este momento.

Siempre fue fácil quitarme la ropa, ni siquiera frente a Lauren me sentí cohibido la primera vez, aún con mi falta de autoestima en esa época. Después, fue como un acto mecánico que hacía con la indiferencia de alguien que sabe que representa una función noche tras noche, sin que medie el amor, la pasión o la fragilidad de aquellos que hacen el amor por amor —nunca he hecho el amor y no me importa—, sabía que mi belleza física era suficiente para que todas aquellas mujeres jamás pudiesen decir algo, pues mi cuerpo esculpido por horas y horas de ejercicio, era el argumento perfecto para que nadie dijese nada; frente a mi desnudez todo miedo o remilgo era invalidado por mi cuerpo, placer y objeto.

La mujer me observaba.

Pero su mirada no era como aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrado, ella me miraba como si fuese un pequeño gato atrapado en medio de grandes fieras.

Se mordió la boca.

_¡Joder! ¡Que hermoso!_

Un rubor intenso cubrió su rostro y yo sentí cargas de electricidad recorriendo mi columna vertebral.

Respiraba como si el oxígeno le faltase a sus pulmones, como si cada exhalación le doliese.

Mi cuerpo respondió a ella como nunca había respondido a nadie. Ella y su pequeña figura asustada frente a mí, me hacía sentir poderoso, excitado y frágil.

_¿Qué carajo era eso?_

_¡No la conocía!_

_¡No había escuchado su voz!_

_¡No la había tocado!_

_¡No había estado dentro de ella!_

Y sin embargo….

Su piel que relucía como si ésta estuviese cubierta de una fina capa de cera y porcelana.

Quería tocarla… mis manos hormigueaban, yo me veía hundiendo mis dedos en sus caderas mientras me enterraba en su carne.

Su boca rosa y pequeña que se fruncía mientras me recorría de arriba abajo, midiendo cada poro de mi piel.

Quería tomarla, morderla, jugar con ella en su boca y hacerle saber que, lo que hacía con mi lengua, yo lo haría en su sexo, en su coño suave y que no descansaría hasta beber de ella y dejarla vacía, satisfecha y leve.

_¡Quería besarla!_

_¡Mierda! ¡Yo no besaba! ¡No lo hacía!_

Y allí estaba fantaseando con su boca.

En solo segundos, mis ojos la recorrieron, la midieron, ella y su delgada y curvilínea figura, serían arcilla en mis manos.

Olía a jazmines y sándalo.

Olía a dulces y melocotones.

Olía a sexo tierno, glotón, mimoso y caliente.

¡Demonios! estaba duro como una jodida roca y me dolía.

Dolía no tocarla, quería todo en ese momento, deseo puro, sin adulterar, aterrador y anhelante.

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Era ella!_

_¡Ella!_

Un día escuché a Marcus, hablar de cómo una noche encontró a la mujer que le hizo olvidar quién era, aquella que lo hizo vibrar, hacerle olvidar años de porquería, coños anónimos e indiferentes, caricias aprendidas y mecánicas, aquella que le hizo olvidar la regla de oro: no besar jamás. Aquella que lo desarmó y lo hizo sentir un ser humano.

_¡Maldita sea!_

En un segundo lo pensé, en un jodido segundo, yo sólo quería salir de allí, ponerme mi ropa y salir del puto hotel y no recordar que había sentido en mi piel aquella jodida energía, aquel divino olor, aquel deseo arrasador, aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad y miedo.

Y, sin embargo, ella me miró.

Nos conectamos entre su miedo y mi deseo.

Y por primera vez sentí que no era dueño de mí y de mi cuerpo.

Caminé dos pasos hacia ella, ¡no! ¡No debía sentir aquello!, ella era el trabajo de la noche, cinco mil dólares en mi cuenta bancaria, otro rol en mis noches de teatro, un cuerpo cualquiera. No era esa mujer que estaba allí para hacerme sentir que Edward Cullen podía sentir algo por alguien, que Edward Cullen puto de porquería era sólo un hombre de veintiocho años que podía sentir atracción por una mujer… Un hombre con una jodida soledad a cuestas, con un futuro sin esperanza y con un cinismo que no permitía que él creyese que más allá del mete y saca existía algo más.

— ¡Dios mío! —Ella susurró y su voz me hizo erizar la piel, su voz que recorrió todos mis poros golpeándolo uno a uno, haciendo que mi verga se hiciera de hierro y que mi corazón fuese un motor que rumbaba con sólo una sílaba.

—Hola —y empezaba el show… Brando y Deep venían a mi, me ponía la máscara, se abría el telón y Edward _puto_ Cullen venía a escena—. Mi nombre es Thomas —no, no… esa no era mi jodida voz de actor, no era la voz falseada que solía usar para hacer que las mujeres cayeran bajo mi hechizo, ¡era mí voz! La voz de un hombre sediento frente al agua, frente al vino, frente al aceite sexual que seguramente ella despedía de su coño.

_¡No me jodas Cullen!_

Volví a moverme.

La mujer arrastró sus pasos hacia la puerta. ¿Quién era ella? ¿No había venido por una fantasía? ¿O era de aquellas mujeres que alentadas por un deseo secreto venían hasta mí y a la hora en que me veían a punto de atacar sentían nostalgia por su vida sin riesgos y vacías?

Sí, yo había tenido varías de esas y siempre me dejaban con gusto a nada, con una sensación amarga en mi boca, con una necesidad de follarlas como un animal y hacerlas despertar hasta hacerlas gritar de miedo, hasta que ellas desgarraran su piel y nacieran de nuevo. Mas éstas mujeres nunca volvían, la incertidumbre les aterraba… la vida era una geografía de miedo y tedio.

—Esto es un error.

¡Lo sabía!

_Demonios, saldrá corriendo y nunca sabré su nombre... Al menos su nombre._

Tenía que tocarla, tenía que saber que ella era real… Tenía que dejar de desear su olor, tenerla al menos un segundo cerca de mis manos y saber si aquella muñeca de ojos tristes era mi posibilidad de soñar.

Necesitaba follarla como un desesperado y así dejar de desearla.

Porque al final del día, de la noche… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo en menos de veinte segundos, en un mero instante, un insignificante fragmento de tiempo el olor de aquella mujer y el aura de niña perdida me tenían al borde?

_Destino… _escuché una voz. _Todo está destinado y no se puede huir de lo que el universo nos tienes deparados._

¡Oh no!

¡No!

Yo no era de los que creían en el destino, yo no creía en nada, yo sólo creía en el dinero en el banco, en mi polla dura y eficaz, en mi fuerza para seguir adelante y en mi capacidad de no sentir nada. ¡En eso creía!

—No tengas miedo de mi —le hablé fuerte mientras caminaba de forma lenta hacia ella, la mujer se movió de forma nerviosa, dio otro paso más hacia la puerta quedando casi pegada de ésta.

¡Diablos!

¿Acaso no quería un hombre peligroso? ¡Mierda! Yo había jugado ese juego. Mujeres con un extraño fetiche, hombres duros, sucios, salvajes, mujeres que deseaban que todo su cuerpo fuese vapuleado por un animal que no tuviese compasión con ella. Ahora, ¿ella jugaba también? ¿Quizás fingía igual que yo? ¿Quizás fingía ser una mujer débil y sólo deseaba toda la jodida ambientación y trama?

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui hasta ella y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, mi pecho quedó mimetizado en su espalda. ¡Joder! olía mejor ahora que estaba tan cerca, su calor me abrumó, la sensación de su espalda medio desnuda en mi pecho fue demasiado, el rozar de su hermoso cabello, el vibrar de todos sus músculos concentrados en un solo lugar. Cerré mis ojos y, sin quererlo, me acerqué lo que más pude a su rostro que daba de frente con la puerta, su mano agarraba la manilla e intentaba salir.

—Yo no debo estar aquí —gorjeó.

— ¿No? —mi voz fue seductora y susurró sobre su oído.

—No, es un error caballero.

¡Mierda! ¿Caballero?

Solté la carcajada y mi pecho vibro sobre su espalda, todo en este jodido mundo, menos un caballero, no lo era y estaba por demostrárselo.

—Estás aquí conmigo preciosa, me tienes desnudo a tu disposición, excitado y deseoso por enterrarme dentro de ti y decirte palabras sucias al oído. ¿Caballero? No te va a follar un caballero, eso te lo aseguro.

Ella gimió como un pequeño gatito atrapado, era tan lindo aquel sonido, tan conmovedor, algo en mi se removió con aquella vocecita pequeña y menuda. ¿Qué carajos hacía esta mujer en este lugar con un depravado como yo?

La mujer lentamente volteó hacia mí, sus ojos fueron directamente a los míos, su boca parecía palpitar y parpadeaba de forma irregular. Casi me muero cuando ella de forma inconsciente rozó con su rodilla mi verga dura, y cuando sus uñas de nácar rayaron mi pecho, yo me pegaba a ella como una mosca que habían encontrado un panal de miel.

Su boca intentó modular media palabra, yo le di mi sonrisa torcida y pervertida y resoplé sobre ella, no pude evitarlo, mi pierna rodeó su cadera y mi mano fue hasta su pecho.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa, tu piel es lo más divino que he visto en mi vida, apuesto que muchos te lo han dicho bombón.

De pronto, como si un dolor la sacudiera, ella se desfiguró frente a mí y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

_¿Qué putas era eso?_

Había visto mujeres llorando, ¡demonios! más de lo que podía contar, pero aquel llanto silencioso y casi amuñecado no era como el de los demás. No, era un llanto que venía desde lo profundo, algo que parecía atravesarla y hacer que ella se deshiciera frente a mi y que mi corazón de piedra se removiera un poco de su estado de hielo.

—Nadie me lo ha dicho, nadie me ha dicho que soy hermosa.

Habló entre hipos y gimoteos.

¿Nadie se lo había dicho?

— ¿Acaso son unos jodidos ciegos? —me sorprendí al hacer sonoro mi más profundo pensar—. Eres muy hermosa muñeca.

La abracé, yo, Edward Cullen la abracé y en aquel simple acto hubo ternura y me sentí jodidamente asustado, pero me fue imposible alejarme, solo deseaba quedarme allí, sintiendo aquel calor, aquella presencia, aquel olor dulce y tocar aquellas lágrimas tristes que aquella muñeca rota derramaba ante un extraño.

Con mis manos recogí aquella pequeña gota de agua, ella se estremeció ante tan simple toque y con sus ojos siguió el movimiento de mi mano con la lágrima diamantina mojando mi palma.

¿Qué pasaba en ese momento? En aquel simple gesto hacia alguien que me era desconocido, yo había tenido más intimidad que en mis diez años de puto follador sin alma.

— ¿Podrías besarme por favor?

¡No!

Yo jodidamente no hacía eso… yo no… no… Pero algo en mí, algo perturbador y demente hizo que violara aquella regla. Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui hasta su boca, es más, corrí hacia ella como si besarla fuese algo fundamental para mí.

Ardía por el toque, acerqué mis labios hacia los de ella, su boca se abrió de manera lenta y sensual, era para mí el primer beso que daba en años, era como un niño que estaba nervioso ante el primer beso que daba en su vida. Rocé levemente sus labios, estos eran suaves y húmedos, por un segundo el leve toque fue electrizante, nos alejamos como si algo perturbador hubiese ocurrido allí, respiramos fuertemente como dos seres que se ahogaban y que por fin salen al agua y el maravilloso y milagroso oxígeno viniera purificador a nuestros pulmones.

¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

No podía pensar, sólo maldecía porque yo desnudo, excitado, doliente y vulnerable deseaba volver a su boca, pero no necesité volver, fue aquella mujer que se abalanzó a mis labios y me tomó con fuerza. Por un segundo me paralicé, pero la impresión duró poco, porque mi lengua, mis labios y todo yo deseaba besar, penetrar aquella boca rosa cereza. Gemimos duramente, nuestras lenguas se arremolinaron danzarinas, la punta de éstas juguetearon y saborearon la saliva que se conjugaba entre el sonido y el movimiento. La mujer deslizó su dedo por mi mejilla. ¡Demonios!, aquel simple toque fue divino, suave, pequeño y tierno. Ella tarareó en mi paladar y yo chasqueé mi lengua contra sus dientes de forma rotunda, nos separamos por medio segundo y volvimos a repetir aquella danza, nuestras narices se acariciaron y ladeamos la cabeza hacia otro ángulo como si así pudiésemos profundizar aquel beso.

¡La deseaba!

Por más de tres minutos aquella danza entre lenguas y bocas fue para mí el paraíso, yo deseaba más, quería besarla por completo, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, descubrir como era ella desnuda, verla ronronear y retozar, escuchar como gemía entre el miedo y el éxtasis, quería saborearla, beberla, acariciarla, susurrarle al oído, deseaba sus ojos sobre mí, deseaba ver como éramos juntos cuando yo estuviese dentro y sentir como ella me atrapaba dolosamente.

_¡Jodido Cristo! _

Con mis manos rodeé sus caderas, el sonido húmedo de nuestras bocas se escuchaba por toda la habitación. ¿Qué carajos me ocurría? A estas horas yo la tendría desnuda oyendo su ruego para que la penetrara, pero no, quería algo lento, disfrutar quitarle cada una de sus prendas, celebrar la seda, el encaje. Deslicé mis manos hacia sus nalgas, ¡mierda! eran redondas y jugosas, gruñí ante la visión de ellas frente a mí mientras que la cogía por detrás, me vi hundiendo mi lengua en su raja y degustar cada milímetro de aquello, debía ser igual a su boca, debía saber mejor que un dulce de chocolate, aquello era el jodido éxtasis… desear a alguien por primera vez en mi vida de esta forma, era lo más brutal y aterrador del mundo.

¡Lo quería todo!

¡Y lo quería ahora!

No medí mi reacción, y fui brusco, estaba enloquecido y deseoso, ¡no podría aguantar mucho tiempo! Sentía la fuerza de mi excitación tomando todo mi cuerpo. ¡No! no ahora Cullen, no eres un niño puberto, ¡demonios! me iba a venir y sin estar dentro de aquella mujer, me asfixiaba, su boca aún seguía descubriendo la mía, penetrando y saliendo de forma maliciosa y voraz mientras que gemía de manera pequeña. Como pude la llevé hasta la cama y la deposité sobre ella, separamos nuestras bocas, la mujer hizo un extraño y excitante movimiento, movió su cabello hacía atrás y arqueó su cuerpo frente a mi, mientras que hacía un _mmm _con sus labios y los mordía levemente.

¡_Mierda!_

_¡Mierda!_

El olor de su sexo llegó a mi nariz, su piel de porcelana brillaba por el sudor, sus ojos castaños se tornaron casi de color miel y sus mejillas fueron rojas como una manzana.

_¡No me puedo detener! No puedo evitarlo… ¡mal…di…ción…! _ Y allí frente a ella me corrí con la fuerza de un hombre solitario que no sabía ni entendía cuales eran los caminos del deseo.

Mi semen salió en chorros duros, mi cuerpo sobre ella tembló y mi boca se abrió frente a la fuerza de un orgasmo que me había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡Joder! —dije de manera desgarrada.

Caí sobre ella, no la había tocado, ni siquiera levemente y ya había tenido el orgasmo más potente de mi vida.

La mujer se quedó mirándome, mi eyaculación manchó su hermoso vestido y mi cuerpo sobre ella agotado bullía como un volcán en erupción. Alcé mi rostro y sus ojillos me veían sorprendida.

— ¿Eso fue por mi? —La pregunta fue pronunciada con asombro y estupefacción—, ¿por mi?

¡Oh si pequeña!

—Por ti bombón —tomé su cabello entre mis manos y enredé cadejos de éste entre mis dedos—. Eres apetecible linda, solo tocarte y me tienes… me tienes, voy —y deslicé mis manos por su muslo—, voy a recompensarte mujer. —Oh sí, ya me veía enterrado mi rostro entre su sexo… ya presentía el sabor, un nueva punzada de deseo azotó mi cuerpo y me hacía volver a ese punto entre la demencia y el deseo animal—. Soy todo tuyo esta noche bombón —gruñí.

Ella parpadeó profusamente, algo pasó por su cabeza, parecía despertar de un extraño aletargamiento, recorrió mi cuerpo como si fuese la primera vez que me veía y como si yo fuese un animal putrefacto ella chilló de horror frente a mí.

— ¡Dios! ¡No te conozco! —Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me tiró fuertemente hacia un lado—. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago aquí? —Se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza—. Yo… yo… no… nunca he hecho esto en mi vida, esto está mal. ¿Por qué acepté algo como esto? —Se movía por la habitación, algo despertó mi rabia, esa mujer extraña que durante quince minutos me tuvo en sus manos ahora me despreciaba. Con la primera palabra de miedo entendí lo que yo era, volví al mismo punto cero, era un puto y esa mujer me hizo sentir como tal, la palabra mercancía tomó un cariz en mi mente, era como si me dijera tácitamente _basura._

Retomé mi cinismo.

—Porque quieres sexo bombón —alargué mi cuerpo en la cama de forma sexual—, quieres que te follen duro como nadie lo ha hecho —mi sonrisa torcida era mi defensa—. Eso es lo que todas desean, alguien con una verga dura que les haga olvidar lo malditas que son sus vidas —me paré de la cama fui hacia la mujer que se quedó mirándome de frente—. Quieres lo que todas, una noche donde un hombre como yo les diga lo hermosa y sexys que son, un hombre que no tenga miedo de hacer cosas que a nadie le han confesado, yo niña, un hombre que te dirá cualquier cosa, sucias, dulces, malvadas y tiernas, por eso me pagan, por eso viniste —mi aliento fue hacia su cara—. Eso es, vienen acá y les doy misterio, sexo sin compromiso, orgasmos que las hagan aguantar el día de mañana, nocturnidad, delirio y olvido, eres igual que las otras bombón, igual, estás aquí conmigo, un hombre desnudo y sabes que yo te daré eso y más —tomé entre mis manos algo de su vestido—. Yo soy todo lo que tú quieras y puedo ser mucho más.

Hubo silencio, ella se quedó allí mirando hacia la nada, con un gesto de profunda meditación, era como si ella tratara de recordar miles de cosas ocurridas en eones de tiempo, como cuando algo se ha ido de nuestra memoria, pero que aún existe allí escondido tratando de volver a la luz… ella se adentraba en una oscuridad que sólo ella veía. Una nueva lágrima recorrió su cara, era una lágrima única y resignada.

— ¡Dios! que sola estoy —y sin más ni más se alejó de mi cuerpo, fue hasta la puerta y me dedicó una mirada desgarradora y paciente.

—Fue hermoso Thomas… alguien que me deseara así, aunque lo hubieses fingido. Gracias. —Abrió la puerta, un segundo y se fue cerrándola tras ella.

Me quedé mirando hacia la nada, deseando que ella volviera, con el sabor de su saliva en mi boca, con el hormigueó producido por su hermosa piel bajo mis manos, con el olor narcótico en mi nariz, con el leve minuto en que ella y yo fuimos uno en la mirada.

De pronto me miré allí solo y desnudo y, por primera vez en muchos años, sentí vergüenza.

Rabia.

Decepción y soledad.

Y me juré que si ella volvía, no permitiría que esa mujer volviese a hacerme sentir que quizás en el cuerpo de una mujer, yo tendría esperanza.

_**Jodidos besos húmedos Batman, ¿será que vuelve nuestra chica? **_

_**Prometí actualizar seguido, vamos a ver si puedo mantener promesas nenas… No crean en los escritores somos unos malditos locos. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes ya saben de quien son…**_

_**Me tardo pero llego.**_

_**A mi beta Jo, muchas gracias.**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Solo quería correr.

Salir de aquella habitación, salir de aquel lugar con aquel hombre que, en cinco minutos, había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

Caminé por los pasillos de aquel hotel, no me detuve en nada. Solo caminaba por aquel solitario lugar, mis zapatos altos me tallaban los tobillos, mi ropa parecía pegarse a mi piel como si ésta fuese plástico que me quemaba.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí? ¿Por qué tuve que permitir que Rosalie me convenciera?_

Miles de cosas tontas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, las necesitaba. Necesitaba pensar en todas las idioteces que constituían mi pequeña y patética vida, una existencia repleta de cosas que no importan, de cosas sin sentido, yo soy como esas viejas alacenas donde guardas objetos que no te sirven y, sin embargo, las tienes para que estas llenen espacios que puedan hacer que tu existencia tenga sentido.

Mi vida no la tenía.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y ¿si aquel hombre me seguía? ¡No! Estaba aterrada, ese hombre desnudo, extraño, desconocido, que eyaculó sobre mi... ¡Dios! ¡Que me hizo sentir tan sola! ¡Tan diferente! ¡Tan deseada!

Paré mi huida.

¡Eso era!

Tenía tanto maldito miedo de que alguien me deseara, tenía tanto horror a que un hombre me viera con aquellos ojos de hambre y de codicia que simplemente, no lo podía soportar.

Llevé mis manos a mi cara, el ascensor que me llevaría al lobby del hotel anunciaba con sus luces rojas que pronto llegaría, sentí las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

¡Piensa Bella! ¡Piensa!

Calificar exámenes.

Programar las clases de la semana entrante.

Lavar mi ropa.

Ver televisión.

Una cita con mi madre en la peluquería para que ella ordenase mi nuevo corte de cabello.

Gemí… allí estaba todo. En eso consistía mi vida, veinticinco años de completa nada y soledad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una pareja de ancianos se quedo allí viéndome, aspiré el aire y este entró helado a mi cuerpo, las dos personas frente a mí no atinaban salir del elevador, les parpadeé en gesto de suplica, ellos entendieron que necesitaba el pequeño espacio de aquel lugar para poder estar tranquila, el anciano tomó el brazo de su mujer y la arrastró fuera y yo, entré a este como si en el estuviese mi lugar seguro. Las puertas se cerraron.

Tosí.

—¡Dios! ¡Dios! —solo atiné verbalizar.

¿Cómo llegué a aquel lugar?

Necesitaba mi casa, mi cama, ese lugar frío y limpio donde nunca ocurría nada, donde nadie me abrazaba, donde las noches pasaban monótonas y se deslizaban a los días peores.

Pasé mis manos por mi vestido, empuñando un poco de tela. ¡Estaba disfrazada para un acto que me llevaría a ser libre! Y, sin embargo, yo tenía miedo de todo, estaba aterrada, era más fácil para mi volver a ser la mujercita de voz delicada que aquella mujer que por medio minuto fui en aquel cuarto, con aquel dios hermoso que me miró como si yo fuese todo… todo y más.

Él, parado desnudo frente a mí…

Era perfecto.

Su cuerpo parecía pulido en piedra, todos sus músculos relucían frente a la luz, recuerdo haber pensado por medio segundo cómo sería pasar mi lengua por aquella piel.

Tuve deseos…

Un calor se extendió desde la punta de mis pies, pasando por mi vientre y llegando a mi cabeza.

Ardí.

Baje hasta su sexo, y su pene era hermoso, potente…

Me estremecí…

Me comprimí frente a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí…

_¡Es tan enorme…! Taylor es un idiota _pensé en ese momento, me sentí ridícula, una mujer de mi edad y solo había visto un pene en toda mi vida, dos con el de mi vecino. Con temor entendí que, siempre que veía a Taylor desnudo él veía mi malestar, esa era mi niña buena y culpable que siempre creyó que la verga de un hombre era algo con lo que ninguna mujer buena debía estar conforme.

Pero este hombre.

¡Ese hombre!

¡Y cómo me miraba!

Sus ojos verdes me recorrieron, una electricidad venida de sus ojos me golpeó tan fuerte, que por poco me desmayo frente a él, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron… era… era como si él me estuviese oliendo, como si algo en mí lo atrajese, trastabillé y di dos pasos hacia la puerta. Algo en mi interior pareció derretirse ante sus ojos calientes y su presencia desnuda y viril.

"¡Dios mío!" fue mi voz de ayuda y de miedo… fue mi voz ante algo que jamás había sentido: el deseo.

¡No!

Yo no podía…

Me esperaba mi casa.

Mi vida aburrida.

Mis fines de semana eternos.

Todo era un error.

¿Qué pasaría mañana si yo dejase a ese hombre entrar en mi cuerpo?

Se lo dije, mi voz salió como si fuese un pajarillo que moría, algo terrible y violento refulgió en aquella mirada.

Su barbilla se hizo dura y todo su cuerpo pareció estirarse frente a mí, su sexo erecto me agredía…

Me fascinaba…

Él podría lastimarme, hacer que mi cuerpo doliera, hacer de mí lo que quisiera… hacer que olvidara.

Se acercó.

¡Ayuda!

Dos enormes pasos y me atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, su olor, su respiración, su verga punzando arrogantemente.

¡Quiero olvidar!

¡Quiero ser otra!

Le dije que no podía estar aquí… pero su voz me dejó sin aliento, su carcajada de hombre seguro, de hombre que poseía todo el poder, de un hombre que, si lo dejaba entrar, seguramente arrasaría con toda mi cordura. Su mejilla; los pelillos de su barba afeitada rozando mi mejilla, me hicieron gemir.

Volteé hacia él.

Me topé con su pecho hermoso y musculoso.

Una sonrisa canalla fue mi primera visión.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, mis uñas lo rozaron y su pene pareció saltar.

Mi voz no salía.

_Déjame ir, por favor. Solo quiero irme._

"Eres una mujer muy hermosa, tu piel es lo más divino que he visto en mi vida, apuesto que muchos te lo han dicho, bombón"

Mi corazón dejó de latir… por segundos.

¿Yo era hermosa?

¿Yo?

Una maestra pálida, pequeña, la cual temía verse en un espejo para no enfrentar el rostro de una mujer que no causaba nada, una mujer simple, cotidiana y nada especial.

Nadie me lo dijo, ni siquiera Taylor en nuestros primeros meses de matrimonio.

"_Podrías tinturarte el cabello querida, me gustan rubias."_

"_Usa zapatos altos Isabella, eres demasiado pequeñas para darte el lujo de usar sandalias."_

"_El maquillaje se hizo para que mujeres como tú lo utilizaran."_

Pero aquel hombre me lo dijo y lo ratificó con voz sensual y profunda.

Me fijé en su boca, sus labios delineados y carnosos. ¿A cuántas mujeres habría tocado? ¿Cuántas mujeres había acariciado con aquella boca? ¿Con aquellas manos enormes? ¿Con aquel cuerpo perfecto?

Le rogué un beso.

Pude sentir duda en su mirada.

¡No! ¡Por favor! No me rechaces ahora, no lo soportaría…

Y él me besó.

Y él gimió.

Era como si de verdad me deseara, era como si aquel hombre, a quien yo pagaba cinco mil dólares la noche en realidad no fingiera, era como si mi boca fuese para él una verdad y no otra boca… una más.

¡Dios!

¡Nadie me había besado así!

Todo fue eléctrico y urgente.

Nos miramos a los ojos….

Una ráfaga de algo se cruzó en nuestras miradas.

Lo vi temblar.

Me abalancé hacia él y mordí sus labios, necesitaba más, necesitaba saber, necesitaba perderme.

Mi cuerpo era líquido.

Caliente.

Lava ardiendo.

Un dolor primario se instaló dentro de mí.

Thomas… ¿ese era su nombre? ¡No importa! Él me tocaba, él me besaba, enterraba sus dedos en mi piel, en mis caderas, era primitivo, arrebatador, era todo gemidos… que sonidos tan hermosos, que olor…

Estaba húmeda.

Hambrienta.

En menos de tres segundos, estaba en la cama de aquel hotel, con aquel dios vivo sobre mí cuerpo, el calor… calor… miedo, excitación… algo que no había sentido jamás.

Por un segundo mi cuerpo fue su mundo, por un segundo mi cuerpo tuvo vida, por un segundo fue hermosa.

_Mal…di…ción…_

Un sonido potente salió de su garganta.

Yo, Bella Swan, en mis años de vida jamás había escuchado aquello.

El placer de un hombre… el verdadero, salvaje y brutal deseo de un hombre.

Su semen.

Su orgasmo divino sobre mí.

Por mí.

Si, y él lo ratificaba.

_Por ti bombón…_

Me estremecí cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por mi muslo, él intentaba penetrar bajo mi vestido, tocarme, ir hacía mi sexo húmedo y caliente.

¡Me tocaba!

Buscaba algo de mí, sus manos enormes de dedos largos y sensuales abrirían mi cuerpo, lo sujetarían, me retendrían en algún momento mientras me penetraba.

Parpadeé…

Cerré y abrí mis ojos, un momento y aquel lugar era un hotel cualquiera, una cama cualquiera y una noche cualquiera.

¡Cinco mil dólares!

Pagaba por una mentira.

Pagaba por mi libertad.

A un hombre que no conocía, alguien que actuaba, alguien que quizás yo no le importaba.

¡Un prostituto!

Cruzamos palabras, aquel hombre bello fue cruel y cínico, ese hombre que hizo que yo me sintiese bella, en diez palabras hizo que yo retomase mis miedos y mis inseguridades.

¡Que sola!

¡Que vacía!

¡Que desesperada estaba!

Una silenciosa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, suspiré de manera fracturada.

Cerré mis ojos.

Y de nuevo allí iba: a la soledad y al tedio.

Me despedí, oh si Renée, que nadie diga que tu niña no es capaz de ser amable y cortes, educada e hipócrita.

¿Y ahora?

Chicago y sus calles, mi auto lujoso y banal me esperaba en el garaje del gran hotel.

Encerrada en él esta noche, este viernes cualquiera yo era un desastre.

Miré hacia arriba, hacia la habitación, aún las luces estaban prendidas.

Me pregunté ¿quién era Thomas? ¿Le importaba quien era yo? Seguramente lo libré de una noche de fingir.

Soledades de cuerpos y orgasmos vacíos.

.

.

.

Diez llamada perdidas de Rosalie.

—No tienes que decirme nada prima —la voz parca y sin juzgamientos de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea—. No puedo decirte que hacer cariño.

¿Por qué yo era tan cobarde?

—Te pagaré los cinco mil dólares Rose.

—No te preocupes linda, es solo dinero.

—Lo siento.

Silencio.

Siempre, siempre Rosalie intentando que yo despertara, que me levantara, que alzara mi mirada hacia algo más, que no tuviese miedo.

La decepcionaba.

—Te amo Bella, lo sabes.

Ambas estábamos tan solas, ambas éramos victimas de una sociedad que nos imponía fingir, ambas en diferentes lados del espectro y, sin embargo, tan unidas por la soledad y la decepción.

—Te invito a tomar un café —fue mi respuesta.

—No, hoy no Isabella, quizás la otra semana. Hoy debo ir con Royce a la inauguración de uno de sus negocios. Hoy debo fingir mi amiga.

¿Podía ser yo más egoísta?

Rosalie, hermosa y perfecta atrapada por sus propias redes.

.

.

.

— Taylor me llevará a las Bahamas, necesito un nuevo guardarropa —Brandy tetas plásticas frente a mí.

Yo sonreía.

Su voz de pito chillón me tenía al borde.

—Y no sé qué hacer, necesito alguien que me ayude a comprar ropa, jamás creía que ir de compras fuese tan agotador, Bella. —Ella trataba de tocar mi mano, me miraba divertida y, en sus ojos, pude ver la burla de una idiota que estaba segura que con la boca en la polla de su marido podía conseguirlo todo, alguien que sabía que yo jamás lo había hecho, que siempre que mi adorado ex trataba de que yo le hiciera sexo oral, mi reflejo nauseoso me lo impedía. Mi culpa y la voz de mi madre diciendo que solo las putas lo hacían—. Tengo que ir al gimnasio, no quiero parecer una ballena en la playa —se paró frente a mí, frente a todos en el club tan solo para que la gente que allí estaba viese su cuerpo perfecto, de tetas plásticas y cirujano, para que yo viese ese cuerpo con el que ella era feliz y con el que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Su burla.

Su risa estúpida.

Su coño dentado.

Su boca pintada de un rosa fucsia.

Todo ella era mi vergüenza, toda ella era mi fracaso.

—Tienes un hermoso cuerpo Brandy, no tienes que ir al gimnasio.

—Oh querida —la odiaba—, una mujer debe cuidarse para su esposo, tiene que hacerse desear y que otros te deseen para que así, él entienda que puede perderte.

Sus palabras disfrazaban otra cosa; _"nunca seré como tu niña simplona, eres tan fea que nunca retendrás a un hombre… ningún hombre podrá desearte."_

—Taylor no es superficial.

¡Maldita mentirosa!

—Oh no, él me ama Bella —y su voz chillona resonó por el espacio entre ella y yo, mientras que sorbía su margarita y hacía un gesto burlón y me decía que yo era patética.

Sin embargo, frente a todos, Isabella Swan hacía la jugada de gran dama, si hubiese un premio por la idiota más grande del mundo seguramente, yo estaría fuera de concurso.

Estaba en el club con ella, con la mujer que se había llevado mi marido. Con ella, quien siempre se burlaba de mí con sus tetas como banderines.

¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba respirar, salir del aire viciado de aquel lugar.

Un momento….

Necesitaba vomitar.

—¿Me disculpas Brandy? Voy al baño —oh sí, que mamá Swan no diga que no educó bien a su hija, una perfecta y funcional hipócrita.

Caminé lentamente frente a todos, a lo largo del restaurante del club, me topé con varias amigas de mi madre que me besaron en las mejillas, dos palabras, sus miradas de piedad, sus miradas que me acusaban, sus miradas de decepción.

Pobre, pobre Bella Swan… ¡tanto futuro!

Me despedí de las mujeres, volteé y muchas de ellas estaban en la mesa haciendo presentación a una muy falsa Brandy, la ironía no se perdía, las urracas se la merecían.

El viento helado de aquel domingo me llegó a los pulmones.

El enorme club en medio del campo campestre era algo digno de ver, podía caminar por horas allí y nadie se percataría de mi presencia.

A unos diez metros fuera del alcancé de la vista de todos, me quité mis zapatos de mil dólares, zapatos costosos pero aburridos como diría Rose, zapatos costosos pero de dama diría mi madre.

Pisé el pasto.

Estaba húmedo y maravilloso.

Me perdí en medio del campo abierto, una hora, quizás dos y volvería donde Brandy, seguramente, ella ya habría hecho "amigas" seguramente, ya la habrían invitado a sus fiestas.

Durante una hora fui de aquí para allá, sola con mis pensamientos me perdí entre los árboles.

Solo una hora y estaría en casa, en casa…en casa.

¡Que terrible sonaba!

De pronto escuché algo:

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Dylan! Más duro, más fuerte.

¡Dios!

Gemidos.

¿Por qué a mí?

— ¡Mierda linda! —la voz del hombre era dura—. Estás tan apretada.

Yo no veía nada, las voces se perdían entre los árboles.

Solo se oía los gemidos.

—Lo haces tan bien nene, lo haces tan bien.

La voz era desgarrada y fuerte.

La voz de la mujer era agónica y gozosa.

— ¡Bésame Dylan! —ella rogaba.

— ¡No! —El hombre se ahogaba—. Quiero que te corras linda.

—Siempre lo haces, siempre lo logras… oh por favor, duro más duro cariño.

Cacofonías de voces que iban y venían, yo me quedé allí por medio minuto, escuchando:

El placer.

Las palabras.

Los ruegos de la mujer.

Los gruñidos del hombre.

—Voy a joderte por el culo, como te gusta linda —el hombre se burlaba.

— ¡Sí! quiero que me duela —ella gritó.

—Te va a doler te lo aseguro. —Una carcajada, una burla, una amenaza penetrante.

Las palabras se ahogaban y se perdían, algo aterrador, un sonido de dolor y éxtasis escuché entre el penetrar del bosque.

Yo no podía ver.

No quería ver.

Tomé mis zapatos y corrí hasta esconderme fuera del alcance de los dos amantes.

Estaba avergonzada.

Estaba curiosa.

Esperé como criminal quien cree que será atrapado.

Los minutos pasaban.

Seguramente tras aquellos árboles ocurría algo que yo no entendía, una risa de triunfo se extendió por mi rostro.

El club de alta sociedad donde todos mostraban sus caretas y sus mentiras estaba siendo violado por alguien, mi madre y las urracas seguramente no lo sabían.

De pronto de allí: Una mujer.

Era alta, morena, de unos cincuenta años, salió de allí con su vestido arrugado, su cabello revuelto y sus bragas en la mano.

Traté de fijar mi visión.

Yo la conocía.

¡Dios!

La conocía.

Carmen Thompson, la urraca mayor.

La matrona.

La abadesa de las urracas, la que un día me dijo que todas las mujeres debían ser delicadas y frágiles y siempre sumisas.

¡Ella!

Ella exigía que le dieran por el trasero.

¡Farsante!

Carmen, el símbolo de la sociedad de Chicago, ella a quien todas querían emular, madre y abuela… ¡ella pedía sexo anal!

En medio segundo la hipócrita arregló su cabello, retocó su maquillaje, alisó su vestido, se colocó sus zapatos… algo la detuvo, un pequeño terror en su rostro ¡sus bragas! ¡No las tenía con ella!

Vi en su cara una chispa salvaje.

Una chispa rebelde.

Volteó hacia el bosque.

Su amante estaba allí… él las tenía.

Carmen alzó su cabeza y como una reina caminó elegantemente hacia el club.

Esperé.

Ella no podía verme.

La vi perderse en el camino.

Quise salir a la luz, pero de pronto algo se movió entre los arbustos y me escondí.

Un hombre.

Él hombre, el amante… Dylan.

Alto, fornido, vestido con elegante Armani negro, ese hombre joven salió de entre la maleza.

¡Dios mío!

Lo reconocí.

El hombre más hermoso del planeta, aún vestido lo reconocí.

Cabello cobre.

Rostro esculpido.

Boca perfecta.

Verga potente.

¡Thomas!

El desconocido de la noche del viernes.

El hombre que me hizo creer que yo era única… aquel que me besó.

Cinco mil dólares la noche.

* * *

**Sagrados bóxer de Rob. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurrirá después?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**No contesto porque estoy en el hospital de enfermos mentales y, de allí, solo salgo a beber sangre y a escribir esto.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Jo, quien es un amor.**_

**Mi Edward, ¿cómo lo llamaremos? ¿Dickward? ¿Fuckingward? Yo lo quiero llamar Lonelyward.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 13**

Había soñado con ella durante dos noches…

Soñé con sus ojos castaños mirándome desde sus espesas pestañas, soñé con la luz que de ellos se desprendía.

Había soñado con ella… con esa mujer misterio… con esa mujer que se deslizaba entre la oscuridad; mis delirios y fiebres.

Dos días,

Dos noches…

Y había soñado con ella.

Soñé con su cabello de seda, una cascada oscura con visos rojos, cabello que cubría su espalda y que pesadamente se movía entre los espacios.

Soñé con su cuerpo, con la luz que se deslizaba entre una puerta y un territorio oscuro, soñé con su boca, de sabor mentolado, la cual había hecho que mi regla de no besar se rompiera… que hizo que el deseo dormido por tocar sus labios de textura durazno, me enloqueciera.

Soñé con ella.

Sí.

Soy de esos casos raros de hombres que nunca recordaron que soñaban; durante años, dormir era sumergirme en lugares oscuros, en un letargo pesado donde mi cuerpo, mis músculos y mis sentidos eran absorbidos por un caer lento hacia la nada. Todo empezó cuando mi madre enfermó. Esa época donde, durante el día, verla agotada por el dolor y la enfermedad hizo que mi vida consciente girara en esos momentos donde yo existía junto a ella y el caminar lento y rotundo de su cáncer. Me concentraba en estar allí, en hacerme el fuerte, en ir hacia la noche y follar como un maldito animal, en ganarme el dinero para que ella pudiese tener dignidad y luego, cuando el cansancio tomaba mi cuerpo, me tumbaba en cualquier parte y sólo deseaba irme y no despertar. Todo empeoró con la locura de mi padre, cerrarme, oscurecer mi mente, perderme.

Soñar era para mí el alargamiento de mi vida; soñar era una mierda donde los rostros de mis padres me atormentaban; soñar sabiendo que la muerte, la demencia y el asco tomaban mi existencia.

Después cuando ella se fue, mi mente agotada y muda, se acostumbró a la oscuridad.

Poco a poco dejé de preguntarme por qué no soñaba, de manera tranquila acepté que —un hombre como yo, que se había entregado a su vida de sexo maquinal y depravado, a su vida de noche, a su cinismo, al fluir entre la rutina de un hombre sin futuro en el día, y de coños lúbricos, coitos teatrales y pieles diferentes en la noche—, yo, Edward Cullen, acepté que no soñaba, tan sólo porque soñar era para hombres que sentían.

Y yo, no sentía una mierda.

Pero dos días atrás, yo soñé.

Y soñé con ella.

Puedo decir chicas que, mis sueños con aquella mujer misterio no sólo era recreando sus ojos, cabello o boca. No niñas, mis sueños eran lo que en esencia represento ¿qué le piden a un tipejo como yo que dejó que su pene fuese el centro de su existencia? No mis bombones… yo soñé con mucho más.

Relamo mis labios y recuerdo mis alucinaciones.

Vi su coño rosado abierto como flor para mí, vi como palpitaba como una flor pulposa, y me vi con mi lengua circundado cada uno de sus pliegues.

Soñé con sus senos, los mordí hasta endurecerlos y lastimarlos, derramé mi saliva en sus pezones y me vi follando entre ellos.

Parado frente a ella, mis ojos dementes, fueron hasta el momento en que aquel ángel tomaba mi verga y la llevaba hasta el fondo.

¡Mierda! ¡Qué lindura!

Estuve allí, en un momento, en que aquella anudaba sus piernas en mi cintura y yo golpeaba duramente su centro, ¡qué dolor! ¡Qué jodido éxtasis! Me enterraba dentro de su cuerpo pequeño, el ritmo de mis embestidas eran rotundas, sin tregua, mis caderas animadas por el deseo de penetrar hasta el fondo me hicieron cruel. Escuché el bofetear de nuestras carnes, de su espalda golpeando la pared, la cama, pude sentir el calor, la humedad, la presión y la sujeción de su sexo sobre mi verga dura y famélica.

Ella…

Sus ojos abiertos.

Sus senos en movimiento siguiendo mi ritmo.

Su boca. ¡Joder! Su boca que me enloquecía, su boca que no dejaba de morder, besar, acariciar y penetrar, yo y mi verga la sometían, yo y mi lengua entre su boca que anunciaban mi rendición.

Me tensaba, no quería llegar, quería prolongar aquel maldito sueño, quería estar dentro de ella, en el sueño una furia absoluta me inundaba, ella pedía piedad, se abalanzaba hacía el final y yo la sometía, retrasaba su placer, porque yo —malditamente egoísta—, sólo quería aquel penetrar, aquel besar, aquel momento en que me perdía entre su coño y matriz.

Una felicidad demente, una paz quemante, un ardoroso deseo de no despertar.

Y lo hacía.

Y me odiaba.

Y la odiaba a ella.

Y quería dormir de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama, el semen corriendo por mis piernas, ese era yo… siempre erecto y vacío.

Intenté dormir… intenté volver, mas mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban.

Me di una ducha larga y prolongada con la imagen borrosa de aquella mujer en mi cabeza.

¿Qué mierdas me pasaba?

¿Qué hizo que aquella puta media hora con ella en aquel cuarto de hotel y yo estuviese así?

Cerré los ojos y permití que el agua helada entumeciera mi cuerpo.

Repasaba la vida onírica y plena que en sólo dos días tuve, pensé en la geografía de aquella mujer.

En las imágenes de su cuerpo anudado al mío, en sus gemidos, contorsiones y movimientos.

Todo era tan perfecto y todo era tan asquerosamente irreal, porque yo sé, que aquel coño rosado y pulposo no era el de ella, porque sé que aquel cuerpo desnudo pidiendo ser violado por el mío no era su cuerpo, porque sus senos no eran los de mi mujer sin nombre…. ¡No soy idiota! Sé que los sueños son recuerdos y deseos de mi subconsciente, mi mente no puede crear imágenes de algo que no conoce, de algo que no ha sentido, de algo que le fue negado.

Un rugido de rabia se agolpó en mi garganta y me di de topes contra la fría y dura pared de la ducha.

¡Eres un imbécil!

Aquel sexo.

Aquel cuerpo.

Los gemidos.

La piel.

El calor…

Todo, era el resumen de todas mis amantes, todo aquello que eran ellas, coños jugosos, senos que se balanceaban, pieles dispuestas, nada de ella en aquel sueño eran reales.

Nunca la vi desnuda.

Y no la vería.

Nunca vi su sexo palpitar y contraerse, nunca vi más allá de aquel vestido oscuro que cubría su cuerpo, algo de piel, algo de nada.

Solo el beso era real, solo su boca y su lengua, sólo su cabello castaño rojizo, sólo sus ojos grandes y misteriosos… solo mi deseo, solo mi curiosidad.

Una mujer que vino a mí una noche, quince minutos y con su presencia difusa y silenciosa hizo que yo, un puto de porquería entendiese el significado de la palabra codicia.

¡Demonios! Dormir, dormir… dormir.

Me puse mis pantalones de ejercicio y me largué al gimnasio, caminé entre la gente con la capucha negra cubriendo mi cara, aun así todos se volteaba a mirarme, quizás un halo de oscuridad y peligro se desprendía de mí, quizás era como Aro me enseñó un día:

_Chico, cuando llevas años en esto, sabrás que cada paso que des será sexo, y que cada respiración que hagas será sexo, poco a poco te convertirás en un animal peligroso._

No, yo me había convertido en un ser humano solitario y cuando la gente volteaba a mirarme, solo veía un hombre de un metro noventa de estatura que tácitamente gritaba: ¡no me toquen!

Me detuve en el cajero y allí en mi cuenta bancaria tres mis dólares más, Jasper era un tipo honrado, hizo que el viejo padrote de Aro pusiera el dinero en la cuenta. El informe de ingresos mostraba cuánto dinero había allí… demasiado para mi gusto, demasiado para gastar, repasando cada número entendí que ya ni siquiera sabía en qué gastarlo, pero no importaba, lo tiraría como un cretino, sin importarme nada más.

Al llegar al gimnasio me encontré con Emmett y con James, gruñimos en saludo de reconocimiento, nunca hablábamos cuando estábamos en lugares públicos, era lo mejor para todos, no hacernos a la ilusión de ser amigos en momentos donde aparentábamos ser seres anodinos de una sociedad.

Le di una mirada a Emmett quien trataba día a día ser más musculoso, él era el tipo gladiador que le gustaba a las mujeres, las follaba duro, casi de manera sádica, les daba a sus "clientas" la fantasía de un guerrero descorazonado que las tomaba como si ellas fuesen doncellas deseosas de ser violadas y desfloradas, pero todos sabíamos que era un chico tierno, amante de los video juegos y de la música country y cursi. Al principio hablaba de su sueño, poner una tienda de juegos o de revistas para geeks de súper héroes de la Marvel, pero con el tiempo dejó de hablar de aquel deseo. Vi como Emmett recorría la vía de todo puto, al final los sueños se iban y solo se vivía en función de la noche y de las fantasías de las mujeres que nos necesitaban, sí, Emmett estaba en ese punto aterrador en que ya no era inocente.

No sentí pena, era su única manera de sobrevivir.

Luego vi a James, cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía dudar en cada paso y hacer un gesto de dolor mientras hacía cardio, volteé hacia Emmett, nos conectamos y ambos en silencio entendimos que James había tenido una sesión con la "dulce" Victoria y sus amigos.

James, algún día estaría pudriéndose en una carretera.

Dos horas en aquel estúpido lugar.

Corrí, alcé pesas, castigué mi cuerpo y dejé que todas las mujeres de aquel gimnasio me observaran.

¡Mírenme bombones! ¿No soy un jodido juguete? ¡Cómprame! ¡Valgo cada puto dólar!

Fui el último en irme.

Ninguno de mis compañeros se despidió.

Sábado.

Visita a Carlisle, ese día ni siquiera me preocupé por hacer la ilusión frente a sus ojos del hijo bueno que trabajaba en un decente hospital. Estaba demasiado cansado de fingir, demasiado cansado para hablar y demasiado cansado de la parodia que durante años representé para él; mi padre era un jodido demente. ¿Qué diferencia tendría para él saber que su niño bonito era un prostituto? Respiré, la diferencia existía para mí; aún demente, él era mi padre y yo lo amaba; él era mi padre y yo necesitaba su aprobación; él era mi padre y fue y será siempre el mejor ser humano de este jodido mundo.

Los ojos de la enfermera —_jódeme fuerte en cualquier parte_—,me recibió con sus risitas condescendientes y en vaivén de su culo respingón, como siempre mi actitud fue de —_quizás chica, cuando dejes de ganar ese sueldo de miseria_—. Sí, bombones, no pidan demasiado de mí, este soy yo, nada más y nada menos. Caminé con desgano hacia el jardín donde seguramente mi papá estaría en sus mundos del pasado. Mientras me acercaba a él, sus hermosos ojos azules se alegraron al verme, ¡demonios papá no me mires así! Cuando él fijaba su mirada nostálgica sobre mí inmediatamente me instalaba en esos tiempos en Forks cuando mi vida era tan simple, cuando mi vida era cándida. Sin embargo, Carlisle Cullen estaba peor, instalado en el pasado y desesperado por mantenerse allí sólo habló de una fecha que yo odiaba: el cumpleaños de mi madre.

— ¿Crees que le gustará ir a Seattle a un buen restaurante?

_Oh papá…_

Recordé su treinta y seis cumpleaños. En secreto Esme, mi madre, preocupada por las sorpresas de mi viejo, me decía que no sabía cómo decirle que ahorrara el dinero de los regalos costosos, pues siempre mi padre gastaba más de lo que debía y se veía en apuros para pagar la hipoteca o tenía que hacer trabajos que no le pagaban lo suficiente.

—Le encantará Pa —yo respondí tristemente—. Le va a fascinar —bajé mi cabeza, recordé el dinero en el banco, en ese momento yo tenía el dinero para regalarle a mi madre lo que quisiera, lo que ella se merecía.

— ¿Qué le darás tu chico? Ella ama tus tarjetas, son muy hermosas —Oh sí, siempre le hacía tarjetas con mis creyones y lápices de colores y ella los pegaba a la nevera, diciendo que yo tenía más talento que cualquier Da Vinci.

Mis tarjetas:

"_Te amo mami…"_

"_Eras la mejor mamá del mundo…"_

"_Te amo hasta la luna y de vuelta dos veces…"_

"_Gracias por ser mi mamá…" _

—Ya le hice la tarjeta papá —ojos de Carlisle se iluminaron— y le compré algo bonito.

—Eres un buen chico —levantó su mano hacia mi cabello y lo revolvió un poco—. Tu cabello Edward siempre fue tan hermoso hijo, pero necesitas un corte, espero que para el cumpleaños de Esme vengas un poco mejor presentado, no le gustará verte así, ella inmediatamente se preocupara y no queremos ver a mamá preocupada ¿no es así chico? —De pronto su voz, en un segundo, tuvo una inflexión extraña, algo se ahogó en su interior. ¡Dios! ¡No! Esos segundos donde Carlisle Cullen entreveía que mi madre estaba muerta.

¡No!

Odiaba su locura, pero más odiaba su cordura, mi madre muerta para él e inmediatamente él moriría también, yo no lo soportaría, mi familia era aquel loco, lo único que me sostenía.

Entonces yo hacía lo único que podía hacer:

—Ya hice la reservación en el restaurante papá, será una bella sorpresa, y no te preocupes viejo, todo está pago, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál será mi regalo? —Un gesto ansioso se dibujó en su rostro y supe que lo había lanzado al pasado—. No puedo llegar con las manos vacías.

Sonreí.

Fingí.

—Tú serás su regalo Pa, siempre lo dice, tú serás su regalo.

Dulcificó su rostro.

Y lo hice feliz.

Diez minutos después yo me escondía en los baños del sanatorio llorando como un niño pequeño.

Era un idiota y estaba completamente solo.

Mis pies eran de piedra, llegué a mi apartamento cansado, hambriento y agobiado, ocho de la noche, sábado en la noche y yo era un hombre viejo que sólo deseaba dormir.

Y volví a soñar con ella…

La volví a ver.

Sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, su presencia.

La follé de una y mil maneras, las castigué y la hice rogar, la mordí, penetré, la olfateé, la devoré y la besé.

Pero al final del sueño la geografía del espacio sexual había cambiado, la vi caminando por un enorme pasillo de cristal, caminaba solitaria, yo seguía sus pasos como perro faldero, ella en un momento paró su trasegar, volteó hacia mí y su mirada era quieta, vacía y sin vida. Quería tocarla, le grité hasta que mi garganta ardió, pero ella seguía allí, sorda, mirando a ninguna parte, atrapada entre cristales y una luz blanca, de pronto la mujer reanudó sus pasos y con gesto misterioso me hizo saber que no deseaba mi presencia… quería estar sola.

Y aquello desgarró mi corazón.

Me desperté, excitado y lleno de una furia sin nombre, ocho de la mañana y el maldito espacio de mi apartamento era una jodida cárcel, donde una rata como yo se pudría ante el hecho asqueroso de soñar con algo que no podía tener.

—Hola precioso —odiaba esa voz.

—Carmen cariño —sin embargo a medida de mi asco yo le ofrecía mi depravación—, ¿me extrañas?

—Tú sabes que sí hermoso.

— ¿Cómo está tu gatito nena? —le contesté mientras me miraba al espejo, mientras observaba mi rostro cínico e indiferente.

—Ansioso por ti.

— ¿Húmedo?

—Sí —gemía.

— ¿Apretado?

— Sí… sí.

— ¿Quieres que lo folle como solo yo sé hacerlo? —tragué saliva, sabía lo que aquello representaba.

—Como tú sólo sabes Dylan, quiero tu enorme verga en mí muñeco, com-ple-ta-men-te —y su voz se deslizaba como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Oh sí bombones, Carmen Thompson, una dama, una verdadera arpía. La mujer que comandaba los ejércitos de la buenas señoras de la sociedad de Chicago, la de los grandes banquetes de caridad, la que salía en las fotos cargando un niño desahuciado en el hospital de la beneficencia, la que hablaba de la decencia en un aburrido programa en la televisión. ¡Loca ella! Sí, mi mejor cliente, la que amaba que yo le jodiera su trasero hasta dilatarlo y hacer que por su muy decente y prístina boca saliera la porquería más depravada que ni una ramera de cinco dólares conocía.

Poco a poco y con los años la "señora" en cuestión iba volviéndose más arriesgada y exigente, durante el último año le gusta ser follada en lugares donde alguien pudiese verla. Llegué a la conclusión de que aquella mujer era una suicida y que a gritos pedía ser descubierta, quizás estaba harta del patético teatro de su vida, una mujer, cincuenta años, casada con un viejo de polla pequeña, atada a los convencionalismos de la vida, vomitando la hartura de su vida de mujer sin mancha.

Me vestí con el Armani oscuro que ella me había comprado, Carmen soñaba ser follada por un caballero de una no muy honorable manera.

Me escabullí en el club, caminé por los enormes jardines, ella me esperaba deseosa y salivante, mis tripas se encogieron, pero mi verga quien parecía amaestrada por lo años en que necesitó estar erecta ante cualquier necesidad, simplemente, hizo el jodido trabajo.

Bombones, bombones, la mujer me mordió y yo la mordí más fuerte, ella me exigía dolor, y yo se lo tripliqué.

Mi culo entre la hierba, aplastando su cuerpo en un árbol, arrancándole sus bragas, siendo el animal que ella deseaba, Armani de seis mil dólares y modales de campesino brutal.

Le daba lo que deseaba.

_¿Te gusta duro no es así perra? _

Le gustaba las bajezas, las palabras fuertes _Apuesto que no te han follado así Carmen, mi verga hasta reventarte linda _ y ella respondía como una potra sin freno.

— ¡Dame por el culo! ¡Quiero que me duela! —sentí su aliento, sentí su deseo, sentí su desprecio hacia todo… ella era una mujer histérica con ansias de muerte, ella veía mi polla como esa cosa asquerosa que la hacía sentir viva, ella era de esas mujeres animadas por el sentimiento de repulsión hacia esos hombres que hacían que su todo su jodido plan de pureza y dignidad se fuera a la porra, ella me odiaba, ella me deseaba, ella me necesitaba.

La volteé sin más, sin lubricación, sin preparación y simplemente, hundí mi verga en su trasero sin que importara el dolor, sin que importara el placer, sin importarle nada.

Asco absoluto, asco… y en el asco sentir como ella liberaba su propia aberración.

Al final, Carmen caía en el maldito juego de todas, aún desde su propia repulsión ella deseaba ser besada, un beso que la reconciliara con su vacío y con aquella niña que quizás algún día fue y que solo deseaba el cochino romance en su vida.

¡Já!

Jalé su cabello, embestí con más fuerza, hasta hacerla olvidar de mi boca en su boca, penetraba hasta que sentí como ella me ordeñaba, sentí como su cuerpo desaparecía, como su alma se partía en dos, como Carmen Thompson era simplemente un gemido bajo mi cuerpo, una cosa sin nombre apuñalada hasta la muerte por mi verga.

Cayó sobre la hierba, la vi frente a mí como una muñeca de trapo, respiraba como si sus pulmones fuesen a reventar, abierta, con su vestido recogido sobre su cintura, allí era más sucia y vulgar, aún más que en el momento en que se mecía con mi sexo en su trasero.

Yo me recosté en el árbol, sólo quería salir de allí, beberme una jodida cerveza, quizás ir con James por un poco de hierba e ir al club de Aro a dejar que una nenita chupara mi verga hasta que yo solamente quisiera vomitar en los baños.

Carmen retozó por unos minutos, abrió los ojos y se quedó observándome. Yo debía ser todo un espectáculo, mi polla flácida, mi cabello revuelto y mi gesto de cínico sin medida.

Sus ojos denotaban desprecio y fascinación.

Agarró su cartera, sacó su chequera y perfectos cuatro mil dólares a nombre de Aro Vulturi que, en una semana, robustecerían mi cuenta bancaria.

Se acercó hacia mí con un gesto de superioridad y metió el cheque en mi pantalón.

—Nunca me fallas corazón —acarició mi rostro y de manera automática sonreía, mas dentro de mi todo era una mierda— nunca me darás un beso, ¿no es así querido?

—No puedes pagarlo Carmen.

—Todo se compra nene.

—Menos mi boca bombón —le di una palmada a su trasero—. Ve donde tus amigas, finge que eres un buen ser humano.

Ella me brindó una sonrisa, seis años entre ella y yo, y ambos ya estábamos en ese territorio donde podíamos decir quién éramos.

—Algún día nene, no seré tan tolerante.

—Algún día bombón, mi polla no estará dispuesta.

Respiró sobre mi cara, se alejó, arregló su lápiz labial y sin mirar atrás salió hacia el club.

Esperé.

Tenía sed y hambre, arreglé mi ropa, y traté de que mi cabello salvaje se viera de buena manera, quizás me escabulliría hacia el bar y allí podría tomar una deliciosa cerveza importada.

¡Me la merecía!

Salí de los jardines.

Alisé mi ropa.

Respiré el aire helado de todo el lugar.

Fijé mi mirada hacia el edificio, hacia los alrededores.

Algo se movió en mi panorama, una pequeña cosa difusa en mi visión, una corriente eléctrica que calentó mis poros.

¡Una mujer!

Unos ojos castaños.

Y los hilos rojizos de seda moviéndose en el viento.

Empequeñecí mis ojos, la cosilla aquella me miraba, la recorrí, vestido blanco, zapatos marfil.

El aire trajo con el su perfume.

La luz me dio la visión completa.

Mi instinto de nuevo al cien por ciento.

Mi sueño.

Mi pesadilla.

Dos jodidos días entre la rabia y la impotencia.

Y jodidos dioses, ella frente a mí.

Nos conectamos, un gesto de miedo vi en su cara, seguramente en la mía había un gesto de maldad y de victoria.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Me carcajeé.

Ella corrió.

Ella gritó.

Y a mí no me importo nada….

Yo la seguí, solo un toque, solo una mirada…. ¡y al diablo todo lo demás!

Caminé tras ella, su pequeño cuerpo trataba de alejarse de mí, pero mis zancadas triplicaban sus pasos de pequeño conejillo asustado.

No se escaparía, debía tocarla de nuevo, en ese momento el mundo podría derrumbarse y nada sería más importante que volver a tener a aquella mujer entre mis manos.

Era necesario.

La odiaba.

Aceleré mis pasos, escuché su pequeña respiración, ella volteó a mirarme en medio de su huida, por un momento nos conectamos.

Alargué mi mano, y sin piedad la agarré de su brazo y al segundo la arrastré hasta mi pecho.

— ¡Por favor no!

Oh su voz.

Yo no atinaba a hablar, me deleité en su rostro frente a mí, a la luz era hermosa, con esa belleza que se contiene de inquietante manera.

—Me dejaste solo en un maldito hotel bombón —su cuerpo palpitaba junto al mío, su mano en mi pecho tratando de alejarse de mí.

—No tenemos de que hablar Dylan, Thomas o como te llames.

Bufé, por un segundo intenté descifrar sus palabras. ¿Dylan? ¡Diablos! Una sonora risa salió de mi garganta.

—Me escuchaste, ¿no es así bombón? —acerqué mi nariz a su cabello, un minuto antes mi pene flácido me decía que el trabajo del día había terminado. Ahora, ¡Dios! volvía, volvía exigente, animal y deseoso.

Un susurró ininteligible salió de su pecho, ella miraba a todas partes, tenía miedo que nos vieran, estábamos a un paso del edificio del club. ¡Joder! alguien podía vernos, alguna de aquellas mujeres. ¡Carmen! Cualquiera y sobre todo mi mujer misterio podría escapar, y yo sólo deseaba retenerla, recorrí su figura, me detuve en su boca, ella se movía tratando de zafarse, pero la retenía, un momento linda… ¡maldición! su boca a la luz era regordeta y bonita, temblaba ante mi mirada, una pequeña grieta en su labio inferior signo de una sexualidad soterrada, quería morderla, deseaba besarla, me moría por ver como aquella boca rodeara mi verga y verme hundir en ella hasta su garganta, llevándome hasta lo profundo, llevándome hasta la locura y hasta el olvide.

Un sonido agónico salió de mí, y a la vez una rabia contenida.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —grité entre dientes, mientras la arrastraba hasta una parte posterior del edificio. Era pequeña y delicada, aún resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas no era capaz contra mí y mi deseo de conocerla, de auscultarla, de saber quién carajos era—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí.

—Niña mala —me burlé.

— ¡Déjeme por favor!

Me pegué a su cuerpo, su espalda chocó contra la pared y yo choqué contra su pecho ¡Mierda!, sentí sus senos apretando mi pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —me empiné sobre ella, era tan pequeña que con un leve movimiento parecía que yo podría fracturarla.

—Lo mismo le pregunto —su voz pequeña fue retadora y rival.

—Vaya gatita, soy yo el que te tiene aquí —dibujé mi sonrisa torcida—. Además, es un estúpida pregunta, me escuchaste follar con la vieja Thompson.

—Es asqueroso —sus pequeñas manos pellizcaron mi pecho.

—No se oía así bombón, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres un animal, voy a gritar.

—Hazlo y diré que quien soy y diré que me contrataste gatito, yo no tengo nada que perder —puse mi pierna entre sus piernas, dentro de mi yo estallaba, dentro de mí me carcomía, sentí el calor que fluía desde su centro, sentí una intimidad dulce con mi pierna entre las suyas.

—No lo haría.

—Rétame.

— ¿Qué quiere? —su barbilla parecía sostener su miedo, yo podía sentir el pum pum de su corazón en mi pecho.

—Un beso.

— ¿Está loco?

—Oh niña tonta —la apreté hasta dejarla sin espacio—, no puedes ir a un hotel un viernes en la noche, sabiendo que un puto como yo te está esperando, no puedes ir a un lugar donde un jodido hombre desnudo te espera —respiré sobre su piel— no puedes ir vestida como una maldita diosa y pensar que no te van a desear —posé mi nariz sobre su mejilla—, no puedes besar un hombre como yo, hacer que se corra sobre ti y después dejarme con el maldito deseo de follarte hasta perder la razón.

Y así nos quedamos, ambos unidos, respirando el uno sobre el otro, jadeando, ella con su miedo y yo con mi verga punzando su cadera, y yo con mí deseo a punto de morderla.

—No pude —al fin ella habló.

— ¿Por qué? Fueron cinco mil dólares.

— ¡No puedo!

—No tengas miedo bombón —mi mano recorrió su cuello—, puedo darte y enseñarte cosas que desconoces.

_¡Acepta!_

—No soy como esas mujeres, no soy como las mujeres que conoces.

Mi deseo se mezcló con mi rabia. ¿Ella no era como una de esas mujeres? ¡Por amor de Dios! Ella era como todas esas mujeres, igual.

—No seas tonta gatita —me negaba a despegarme de su cuerpo—, todas esas mujeres vienen a mí por lo mismo que tu viniste esa noche, deseo de cambiar, algo de pasión, un poco de cariño, una mentira, sexo sin culpa.

—No soy así —trató de gritar, pero su voz se ahogó en su garganta, no supe muy bien si era porque mi cuerpo la apretaba o porque simplemente ella escuchó su conciencia hablándole de una realidad negada.

—Eres así bebé —tomé su barbilla y la moví lentamente hacia mi rostro, me incliné hacia ella, lentamente, fijé mi mirada en su boca regordeta y sexual ¡carajo! Sus pequeños dientes se adivinaban entre aquellos labios de peluche rosa, estaba ciego, anhelante y dolorido—, tú eres como todas —deslicé mis dedos por aquella maravilla de coral— una mujer —me acerqué y con la punta de mi lengua delinee sus contornos, gemí fracturado— eres tan hermosa, tan pequeña —mis manos recorrieron su torso—, no tengas miedo de mí.

—Eres peligroso —habló entre mi boca.

—Lo soy.

—Eres un hombre que se vende a las mujeres.

—Soy endemoniadamente costoso gatita —mordí su boca—, pero valgo cada maldito dólar.

—No soy como esas mujeres —su voz se rendía ante mi lengua, se rendía ante mis manos, se rendía ante el sucio hecho de que yo sabía cómo pulsar cada uno de los botones de tentación que las traían hacia mí.

Yo era el lobo del bosque y conocía cada jodido secreto.

—Vamos nena, quizás la próxima vez no te cobre, ven conmigo al hotel —susurré— me siento culpable ante el hecho de que no se me permitió darte el servicio completo —la halé un poco— dime que sí, nunca lo olvidarás —la besé con ternura, las puntas de nuestras lenguas bailaron como serpientes, yo la besaba desde mi ansiedad y ella quizás me besaba desde su miedo y curiosidad… algo había allí, algo inquietante se deslizaba entre nosotros, algo aterrador. Me despegué de su boca, un momento y sentí como se me quitaba un dulce— dime tu nombre.

Ella sollozó, ¿es por mi boca gatita? O ¿es tu jodido miedo? —Dime tú nombre.

—No puedo —intentó irse, la retuve con mi cuerpo, la puncé con mi sexo, la obligué con mi maldita presencia de hombre dispuesto a todo.

—Tu nombre, gatito —mi voz fue calmada y contenida.

—Isa… —sus labios, mi delirio tiritaron— Isabella, me llamo Isabella.

Oh sí.

Isabella cascabel.

Isabella ardiente.

Dulce y follable Isabella.

—Qué lindo nombre gatita, que lindo nombre. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir, te lo aseguro —y ya me veía con ella, dentro de ella, corriéndome en ella y haciéndola mía.

Mi nueva cliente, quizás en mis manos este conejillo asustado se convertiría en mi pequeño deleite. Tremendo manjar, yo estaba dispuesta a convertirla, dispuesto a destrozarla, dispuesta a diseccionarla, dispuesto a hacer de ella una mujer de verdad.

La haría una amante perfecta.

Mi jodido regalo.

Quizás el único.

— ¡Isabella! —una voz a lo lejos, una voz chillona y barata.

— ¡Dios no! ¡Vete por favor! —Isabella, cómo me gustaba su nombre. Me empujó con fuerza, yo volteé y vi a lo lejos una mujeruca vulgar de tetas plásticas y labios de silicona—. Vete Thomas, te lo ruego.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Vas a llamarme.

— ¡Por favor!

—Vas a llamarme.

—Déjame tranquila.

—Vas a llamarme, gatito —la amenacé con mi mano levantada—. Vas a llamarme y haré que veas jodidos fuegos artificiales, ¡vas a llamarme! ¡Lo harás!

—Sí, si lo haré —dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Lo haré.

— ¡Júralo!

—Lo juro.

Y no me importó, a unos segundos de que la cosa chillona nos viera me abalancé hacia la boca peluche coral y la mordí con fuego y con deseo voraz.

—Te espero —y corrí como loco a esconderme tras un auto y ver como ella se alejaba de mí dejándome en el abismo, dejándome excitado y en coma.

Oh sí.

Isabella cascabel.

Isabella ardiente.

Dulce y follable Isabella.

No te vas a arrepentir, seré lo que tú quieras, lo que tú desees… lo que me pidas.

* * *

**¡Demonios! Santos bóxer robertpattinsianos ¡si bombones! La palabra si existe *_***

**Hoy me escapé del sanatorio, dos enfermeras drenadas por mi hambre, pero todo sea por el bien de escribir para todas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
